Strained Bond: A Hero's Fall to Darkness
by TheUltimateMystic
Summary: A/U Goku doesn't object to being wished back and six months after the defeat of Cell a new threat arises. A threat that turns their greatest hero against them. Join Gohan and the Z warriors as they face their greatest threat yet...Goku. Will Gohan be able to defeat his own father? And what will the repercussions be after this ordeal is all over...
1. Chapter 1: Calm Before the Storm

**Strained Bond: A Hero's Fall to Darkness**

* * *

Written By TheUltimateMystic

Concept and Plot Outline by Charismatic Beauty.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

Peace, A word that not too long ago and for the longest time seemed like a thing of fantasy for the Z fighters. From Raditz to Napa and Vegeta, to Frieza and to the latest most deadly threat, Cell, things seemed as if there would never be a moment of true peace. However, after the defeat of Cell, there seemed to be a sense of calm in the air. Six months have passed since Cell's demise and all seemed well however soon that would all change.

* * *

 _Mount Paozu - East District - Son Residence – Gohan's Room_

* * *

Gohan awoke in a sweat with his breath heavy as he looked around his room. He couldn't explain why he woke up in such a state but he decided not to dwell on it because today was a day for fun. Gohan quickly got out of bed and walked over to his dresser. He carefully took out an orange gi his father had presented to him shortly after Cell's defeat it was nearly identical to the one his father wore with the wisdom kanji on the front but the large kanji on the back was the demon kanji, the kanji of his main mentor Piccolo. Gohan began to get dressed when his mother's voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi said loudly "Are you up yet!? Hurry up and get ready we don't want to be late for Bulma's party!"

"I'm getting ready now mom!" Gohan replied. "I'll be out in a minute!"

Gohan quickly finished getting dressed and made his way to the kitchen.

A pregnant Chi-Chi stood at the stove cooking bacon while Goku sat at the kitchen table chowing down on a stack of 20 pancakes, 5 bowls of rice and scrambled eggs, a mound of bacon and a 10-liter jug of orange juice.

"Ah, this looks great." Gohan said as he took a seat at the table to his own food. "Good morning, mom. Good morning dad."

"Moarwning Gosfhn." Goku replied with a mouth full of bacon.

"Good Morning, Gohan." Chi-Chi said as she placed a few more slices of fresh bacon on her son's bacon mound. "There's going to be plenty of food at the party so I just made you two a light breakfast."

"Thasfsanks Mom." Gohan said as he stuffed his face.

After less than five minutes Goku and Gohan finished their breakfast.

"That was delicious." Goku stated, letting out a loud appreciative burp. "So Gohan, There's still about an hour before we have to get going. You up for some fishing?"

"Yeah!" Gohan happily replied.

"Don't be too long you two." Chi-Chi said began clearing the dishes.

"We won't." Goku replied. "Come on Gohan."

* * *

 _Lake Paozu_

* * *

The sun shone brightly in the vibrant blue sky with not a cloud in sight. The birds chirped loudly as chipmunks and various other critters roamed happily through the nearby woods.

"Last one in's a rotten pilaf!" Goku exclaimed stripping off his clothes as ran towards the lake.

"Hey, no fair you got a head start!" Gohan replied with a grin on his face as he trailed behind his dad stripping his clothes off as well.

Goku and Gohan jumped into the crystal clear water with Goku hitting the water a second before Gohan.

"I win." Goku gleefully stated. "Hey how about another contest? The one who catches the biggest fish gets the last piece of cake in the fridge."

"Alright." Gohan replied. "I'm not gonna lose this time."

The father-son duo quickly dove under the water and after a few minutes Goku emerged with a huge 10 ft long 5 ft wide Mt. Paozu tuna and after 30 more seconds, Gohan emerged with a 15 ft long 10 ft wide tuna.

"I told you I wasn't going to lose!" Gohan triumphantly exclaimed.

"Aww man, that was some good cake too." Goku jokingly pouted.

* * *

 _West City – Capsule Corp/Bulma's House – Atrium_

* * *

Goku, Gohan, and Chi-Chi arrived, each with a present in hand, as the rest of the Z Gang, with the exception of Yamcha and Vegeta, were crouched behind various trees and garden fixtures.

"Psst, Put the presents over there and hide. They're almost here." Bulma whispered as she crouched behind a rose bush.

Goku, Gohan, and Chi-Chi put the presents on a table filled with various other gifts which were next to a long table filled with various different types of food and quickly made their way to separate hiding areas.

"Are you sure about this?" Master Roshi whispered to Bulma. "He doesn't really seem like the surprise party type."

"Relax." Bulma whispered back. "This will be good for him. Maybe it'll teach him to lighten up some."

Yamcha and Vegeta could be heard quickly approaching as Vegeta could be heard saying "I'm surprised you wanted to spar with me beta male."

"Well...I um don't want to get too rusty." Yamcha replied trying his best not sound nervous.

The automatic doors opened and as Yamcha and Vegeta walked in everyone popped out from their hiding places and shouted "Surprise!"

"You blasted woman!" A slightly startled Vegeta exclaimed. "I told you I didn't want a party..."

"The correct response is "Oh you guys you shouldn't have." Bulma replied doing her best impression of Vegeta.

"You really shouldn't have." Vegeta replied as he turned to walk away.

"Walk out of here and there will be no sex or dessert or sexy dessert Saturday's for a month!" Bulma exclaimed.

"That's not fair!" Vegeta replied as he quickly turned around.

"Well, what's it going to be?" Bulma inquired.

"...Fine." Vegeta replied in defeat. "We'll have the damn party."

"Good." Bulma replied. "Now the chef will be out with the cake shortly. Put this on." Bulma placed a pointy hat on Vegeta's head with the words Birthday Saiyan on it.

"Are you mad woman!" Vegeta exclaimed. "I'm not wearing thi..."

Vegeta cut his sentence short as Bulma shot him a look of 'wear it or else.'

"I think you look quite spiffy." Tien chimed in.

"Another word tri-clops and I will make you eat this hat!" Vegeta threatened.

"Sooo, anyone else wondering what sexy dessert Saturday is?" Krillin wondered.

"I think I'd rather not know." Piccolo replied.

After a few minutes, a short portly chef rolled out a huge 12 tier cake.

"Thank you, Chef Porkins." Bulma said shaking the short chef's hand. "This looks amazing."

"It was my pleasure, madam." Chef Porkins replied before he took his leave.

"Okay Vegeta, since you're the birthday boy you get the first piece." Bulma stated.

"Fine." Vegeta replied with a smirk on his face as he walked over to the cake and grabbed a handful and shoved it in his mouth.

"Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed. "Don't be such a pig."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Vegeta sarcastically replied after swallowing the cake. "Where are my manners. Here have some." Vegeta grabbed another handful of cake and shoved it in Bulma's face.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that!" Bulma exclaimed as she grabbed a handful of cake and shoved it Vegeta's face.

Krillin began laughing at the sight of the 'loving couple' covered in cake.

"What are you laughing at Krillin?" Bulma asked before grabbing a handful of cake and throwing at him hitting him right his domed head.

Krillin responded by grabbing a pie of the food table and throwing at Bulma only for it to miss and hit Piccolo.

Piccolo glared daggers at Krillin before walking over to food table and grabbing a large bowl of mashed potatoes and dumping on Krillin's head

Gohan let a big smile before shouting "Food fight!"

Everyone with exception of Bulma's mother who was currently holding Trunks joined in the on the fun grabbing various different food dishes and began throwing them at each other.

Oolong threw a giant jello mold at Chiaotzu who retaliated with vanilla custard causing both dishes to collide and cover them both.

Tien and Yamcha battled it out using loaves of french bread as if they were swords.

Piccolo ingested a large amount of fruit punch and spit it back out like a water cannon at Gohan who dodged it and quickly moved behind him floating slightly above him with a gravy boat in his hand which he proceeded to dump over Piccolo's head.

Goku and Vegeta each had their hands in two decent sized turkey's using them as boxing gloves throwing jabs at one another.

"Come on Kakarot!" Vegeta exclaimed as he traded blows with Goku. "Don't tell me you've gotten soft these past six months.

"Me soft? No way." Goku replied as he tagged Vegeta with a right turkey.

The food fight went on for nearly 15 minutes before all the food in the room was used up.

Gohan let out a content sigh as he sat against a tree covered in various different foodstuffs with a big grin on his face, however, this feeling of contentment soon gave way to another feeling a feeling of dread and concern.

"You okay, Gohan?" Krillin inquired noticing the worried look on his face.

"...Yeah." Gohan replied with doubt in his voice. "I just...got this odd feeling."

"Ah come on man, There's nothing to worry about." Krillin assured Gohan. "I mean we defeated Cell and we haven't felt any sort of major threat since so what's there to worry about."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Gohan replied feeling a little better. "So how're things going with Android 18?"

Krillin's face turned bright red. "W...Well, I asked her if she'd like to come and she said she'd think about but she obviously didn't show."

"Are you sure about that?" Gohan said pointing to the automatic doors which had just opened as Android 18 walked in looking slightly nervous with a small present in her hands. After a brief moment of looking around, she noticed Krillin and began to approach him.

"She coming this way." Krillin said nervously. "Quick what do I do?"

"Just act natural." Gohan replied before walking away leaving Krillin by himself.

"Heeey! Don't leave me, come back!" Krillin pleaded to Gohan but it was too late. Android 18 was now in front of him in all her blond bombshell glory. "H..h...hey 18. Glad you could make it."

"I'm sorry I'm late. Looks like I missed some fun." Android 18 replied. "To be honest, I wasn't even sure if I was going to come or not but um...here!" Android 18 extended here arms presenting the gift to Krillin.

Krillin went to grab the gift but accidentally touched Android 18's hand in the process causing the both of them to blush furiously.

"I'll um I'll go put this on the table with the rest of the presents." Krillin stated, trying his best to hide his embarrassment.

"Okay, Everyone." Bulma spoke up. "There's plenty of showers for everyone, so after we clean ourselves up, Vegeta is going to the f open his presents."

A little while passed but before too long the time came for Vegeta to open his presents.

"Okay, the first present is from Yamcha." Bulma stated as she handed Vegeta the present.

Vegeta quickly unwrapped the present revealing a small box. Vegeta opened the box and inside the box were two tickets.

"They're season passes." Yamcha stated. "You can get into any Taitans game with those."

"What do you say, Vegeta?" Bulma said nudging her princely husband.

"...Thank you, beta male." Vegeta said somewhat begrudgingly.

The next present is from Tien.

Vegeta glared at the present then at Tien then back at the present then back at Tien.

"What's the matter, Vegeta?" Tien said with a smirk on his face. "Open your present."

Vegeta began opening his present while muttering "I'll open your face tri-clops." Vegeta opened the present revealing a nice dark brown leather jacket. " ...This is actually...nice."

"Hey, even I can be nice on somebodies birthday." Tien replied. "Even if it's yours."

"Well...Thanks." Vegeta replied

"You're welcome." Tien replied. "Don't get used to it."

Vegeta continued to open one present after another. Gohan got him a decorative dragon statue while Goku gave him a gift card to an all you can eat mega buffet. It wasn't too long before Vegeta got to the last present. Android 18's gift. Vegeta unwrapped the present revealing a gold and silver plated watch.

"Wow 18, that's a nice looking watch." Krillen stated. "How'd you afford it?"

"I got a good deal." Android 18 replied. "I wanted you to know there're no hard feelings about letting me get absorbed, Vegeta."

"Thanks wash...18." Vegeta replied.

Everything was quiet for a brief moment before Goku's stomach began rumbling loudly.

"Ah, I'm starving!" Goku exclaimed. "But we used up all the food in the food fight."

"Don't worry there's plenty more where that came from." Bulma assured Goku. "I'll just have the chefs bring out some more."

Bulma took out a phone and began to dial but as she did a loud explosion was heard outside.

"What was that?" Krillin wondered.

* * *

A/N

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Strained Bond: A Hero's Fall to Darkness. This was a story requested to me by Charismatic Beauty who came with the concept and plot outline. Remember to follow if you liked it maybe even fav if you loved it. Have a great day. ~TheUltimateMystic


	2. Chapter 2: Shattered Peace

**Chapter 2: Shattered Peace**

* * *

 _Outside Capsule Corp_

* * *

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Android 18, Tien, and Yamcha ran outside to investigate the loud explosion. The Z-fighters were shocked to discover Vegeta's capsule corp space ship completely destroyed.

"Okay, Whose ass and or asses do I have to kick!" Vegeta exclaimed

Vegeta's question was soon answered as a large maroon triangular craft uncloaked itself a couple hundred feet above the debris of Vegeta's ship which was blown away by the wind generated by the ship's propulsion. The ship hovered in the air for a few moments before the ship slowly began to descend before touching down on the ground where the Capsule Corp ship once stood. The entrance to the ship slowly opened before a ramp quickly extended outward. Over two dozen people wearing silver metallic armor with a black triangle mark on the left chest area and silver metallic helmets with blacked out visors.

"I can't feel their energy..." Piccolo stated.

"Could it be more androids?" Krillin wondered.

"I'm positive Dr. Gero didn't create any more androids." Android 18 replied.

"Well if they are androids I'll gladly add some more metal to scrap heap!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"They look like foot soldiers." Tien observed.

"Frieza doesn't have any more relatives we're aware of right?" Yamcha inquired to Vegeta.

"No." Vegeta replied. "Not that I'm aware of."

One of the foot soldiers stared at Goku before declaring "We found the pure one."

The foot soldiers parted ways to opposite sides of the ramp before a man standing roughly 6'5 wearing a black with yellow accented version of the footsoldiers armor. His face looked mostly human with, a very tan complexion, but had several bumps across his wide forehead along with two curved of white boney protrusions on the opposite ends of his jaw. His hair, which vaguely resembled Vegeta's hair style, was comprised of a clear crystallized material and his eyes were a striking deep purple. After a brief moment, the odd looking man exited the ramp and began to approach the Z-Fighters.

"Be guard guys." Krillin said as he took his fighting stance with the rest of the Z-fighters following suit.

"Please, there is no need for that." The mysterious man in a very articulate manner as walked directly up to Goku. "That is if you come with us, Pure one."

"Are you talking to me?" Goku inquired.

"Indeed, I am." The mysterious man replied. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Isol. If you come with us now. There will be no need for violence. At least for now."

"And what if I refuse?" Goku replied.

"Then we will, unfortunately, have to take you by force." Isol replied.

"Well you seem evil so I think I'm gonna pass." Goku replied.

"So be it." Isol sighed in disappointment before giving a signal causing the foot soldiers to storm off the ramp along over four dozen more soldiers following behind them.

"Ah, now this is a party!" Vegeta exclaimed.

The Z-fighters engaged with the dozens of foot soldiers taking them down with ease. Not even Yamcha broke as he took out several foot soldiers with wolf fang fist.

"And here I was hoping for at least a warm up." Vegeta said as he dispatched the last foot soldier.

"Yeah, you got any tougher guys?" Goku inquired.

"Well, there is myself I suppose." Isol replied. "But I would rather not get my hands dirty at the moment and besides...Your fight isn't over yet."

A pitch black dark aura began to circulate around each of the foot soldiers bodies.

"...I don't like the looks of this." Krillin stated with a loud gulp.

The foot soldiers slowly began to rise from the ground as the presence of ki could be felt steadily rising from them.

"...Do you guys feel that?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah." Goku replied. "Their ki feels...wrong."

After the soldiers were back on their feet they quickly went on the offensive swarming the Z-Fighters.

"They've gotten a lot stronger!" Krillin exclaimed as he struggled to fight the several foot soldiers, deflecting energy blasts, returning some of his own, dodging and block physical attacks while barely being able to dish out attacks in return.

"And they're getting stro..." Yamcha went to say before being pelted in the face with to energy blasts before being kneed in the face causing him to lose consciousness.

Krillin was soon beaten down as well followed by Tien, then Piccolo. Android 18 was the last to fall before Goku, Gohan, Vegeta were the last ones standing.

"I think we're gonna have to tra..." Gohan went say before the foot soldiers piled all over him with the same happening to Goku and Vegeta shortly after.

After a brief moment of silence, the foot soldiers were all flung off the Saiyan trio as each stood with blond hair and blue eyes, surround by the signature golden glow of a Super Saiyan.

"Impressive." Isol said as he slowly clapped.

"You might as well give up now." Gohan stated. "This isn't even close to my full power."

"Yes, but I am afraid this confrontation is just about finished." Isol replied. "Engage the ki suppression field."

The triangular ship began making a loud whirring sound before Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan suddenly reverted back to their regular forms. They all tried to transform back but to no avail.

"Do not bother." Isol stated. "Your ki is completely blocked."

"Fine, then I'll just use my fists!" Vegeta exclaimed as he attempted to deliver a hard punch to Isol who sidestepped Vegeta with ease before knocking Vegeta unconscious with a quick chop to the back of his neck.

Before Goku or Gohan could attempt an attack the ship began emitting a flashing blinding light causing them to be frozen in their tracks.

"I...I can't move." Gohan barely managed to as he could barely move his lips.

"Now then, Pure one. We shall take our leave." Isol stated before he grabbed the completely paralyzed Goku, put him on his shoulder, and walked back towards the ship.

Gohan tried with all his might to move but it was completely futile. "D...D...D...Dad!"

* * *

 _A/N_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. This one was pretty short but a lot happened. Let me know your thoughts. Have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic


	3. Chapter 3: Corruption

**Chapter 3: Corruption**

* * *

 _Mysterious ship – Dark Room_

* * *

An unconscious Goku laid prone and strapped to a table in a dark room with no lighting save for the four strangely colored lights hovering above him which barely illuminated more than a couple feet past the table.

Goku's eyes suddenly snapped open as he shouted. "Chi-Chi, I think you burned the bacon!" It didn't take Goku long before the memories of what had transpired came back to him. "Oh, that's right. Well, time to get out here." Goku attempted to power up and bust out of his restraints but to no avail. "Well...certainly isn't good."

Goku tried powering up, again and again, but nothing happened. "Damn it...Why can't I power up?"

"It's because of the ki suppressing lights." Isol replied as he stood over looming over the prone Goku.

 _ **'...When did he?'**_ Goku began to think.

"You are wondering how I was able to sneak up on you." Isol stated. "Truth is, I was standing here the entire time. The lights not only suppress your ki, they also dull your senses quite a bit as well."

"What are you planning on doing to me?" Goku inquired.

"I believe it is better if I show you." Isol replied.

Several lights turned on illuminating the room. The cold metal floor wasn't much to look at. The walls, however, were lined with blood red crystal. Off in the distance was a large container made of slightly translucent white rock that seemed to be filled with a black water like liquid.

"This is the central room of the IDS Ba-Myu." Isol began to explain. "That container you see over there is the corruption vessel, but I am getting ahead of myself. Allow me to tell you our back story. I wish to get things started as soon as possible so I will give you the abridged version. We are known as the Sankakukankei."

"Sand kaky whaty?" Goku wondered.

"Sankakukankei." Isol replied in a slightly agitated tone. "We come from not simply another world but another dimension entirely. Long ago we messed with forces we should not have. Darkness seeped into our dimension. It corrupted us and began to eat away at our dimension until there was nothing left but the darkness. We came to this dimension using this inter-dimensional ship with the express purpose of taking it for our own. However we cannot do this without a leader, and that is you, pure one."

"I'd never join you let alone lead you!" Goku replied. "And why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because you are the one we have been searching for." Isol replied "The one born with a heart so pure it can even bring out the good in those around him. The corruption vessel is made of a special stone and is filled with the darkness that eroded our dimension. Once we submerge you in it, it will invert all of your purity and you will be our dark leader. Tuse, Quil, It is time. "

Two men wearing both wearing red armor with white trim appeared on the left and right sides of Goku's table. The one on the left had light gray skin, pale yellow eyes, and a mostly bald head save for a small blue crystal smack dab in the center of his cranium which matched another one sticking out of his chin. The one the right had a skin tone similar to that of Isol's, neon pink eyes, and a white crystallized mohawk.

Goku tried to make last effort, one last objection but found his body completely paralyzed as the two picked him up and carried him over to the corruption vessel. They then lifted him up and carefully lowered him into the black murky water.

"And now we wait." Isol stated.

* * *

A/N

* * *

I know this chapter is incredibly short but I felt like that was a good place to end it. I like to think it was short but sweet. The next chapter should be longer, though. Let me know your thoughts. Have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic


	4. Chapter 4: Gohan's Fatigue

**Chapter 4: Gohan's Fatigue**

* * *

 _Two Months Later – Sky Near West City_

* * *

"Gohan!" Krillin exclaimed as he trailed behind Gohan who was moving through the early morning sky at breakneck speed. "Gohan, slow down! Gohan!"

Gohan came to an immediate stop upon Krillin's final exclamation causing Krillin to nearly crash into him.

"I have to find him Krillin." Gohan stated with obvious desperation in his voice. His hair was completely unkempt and there were deep bags under his bloodshot eyes.

"Gohan, We've searched everywhere." Krillin replied. "You need to stop and take a break. I mean when's the last time you got some sleep?"

"I'll sleep once I find my Dad." Gohan replied before taking off again.

"Damn it, Gohan." Krillin stated before continuing to follow behind his young friend.

* * *

 _Capsule Corp – Bulma's Lab_

* * *

Bulma sat at her work bench working on a gadget doing her best to keep her mind busy so as to not dwell on the abduction of her long time friend.

 _ **'Don't think about it...Just don't think about it...Damn it! Where could you be Goku? We've searched high and low and found jack shit!'**_

Bulma continued to work on her gadget when the door to her lab opened up before Gohan entered the room looking frantic.

"Bulma, I need to use one of your spaceships." Gohan stated.

"Gohan, You reek when's the last time you took a shower?" Bulma inquired

"That doesn't matter." Gohan replied. "Are you going to let me use your ship or not?"

"First of all, You need to watch your tone." Bulma replied "Second of all, No. You're still just a kid. I'm not going to let you blast off into outer space by yourself. Besides, We've already searched over half the galaxy, Vegeta's out there searching the remaining half, and King Kai said he and the other Kais would keep an eye out and report any suspicious activity. You going off by yourself is not going to solve anything."

"But, I..." Gohan replied before suddenly collapsing to the ground.

"Gohan!" Bulma exclaimed as she rushed to his side.

* * *

 _Capsule Corp – Guest Room_

* * *

Gohan slowly opened his eyes before he quickly sprang up nearly ripping out the IV that was sticking out of his left arm. After a few brief moments of grogginess, Gohan came to his senses. He looked around the rather spacious room and realized he was in one of Capsule Corps many guest rooms. The door to the room opened and in walked Bulma with a fresh bag of saline to replace the nearly depleted one that was hanging near Gohan's bed.

"Oh good, You're awake." Bulma stated as she walked up to Gohan before proceeding to smack him upside the back of his head.

"Ow!" Gohan exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"That's for being stupid." Bulma replied.

"What happened?" Gohan inquired.

"You collapsed from exhaustion and severe dehydration. That's what happened." Bulma replied.

"How long have I..." Gohan began to inquire.

"It's 10 A.M." Bulma replied.

"Two hours?" Gohan replied.

"Try Twenty-six." Bulma replied.

Before Gohan had a chance to reply Chi-Chi rushed into the room exclaiming "You're in a lot of trouble young man! It's been over a week since you've been home! And now I find out you collapsed!"

"Chi-Chi, settle down." Bulma said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't want to induce early labor due you? You're still not due for at least another month."

"You're right." Chi-Chi replied. "Listen Gohan, I know how badly you want your father back. Nobody knows that more than me but I also know that he wouldn't want us to kill ourselves trying to get him back and I can't afford to lose you too."

Gohan listened to his mother's words realizing how foolhardy he'd been.

"...I'm sorry mom."

* * *

 _Kame House_

* * *

Master Roshi, Krillin, Puar and Oolong sat on Roshi's couch as Yamcha talked on the phone with Bulma.

"Alright, Thanks for letting me know, Bulma." Yamcha said before hanging up the phone.

"So what did she say?" Master Roshi inquired.

"Gohan's awake." Yamcha replied. "He's going to be fine."

"Phew, That's good." Oolong replied. "Kid had me worried there for a moment."

"I told him he shouldn't have pushed himself so hard." Krillin stated.

"Can you really blame him?" Yamcha asked rhetorically. "I mean who's to say how any of us would react to a loved one being taken from you like that. I mean yeah Goku's been a close friend to us all but we'll never have that bond him and Gohan have."

"Wow Yamcha, that was really poignant." Puar stated.

"I have my moments." Yamcha replied.

* * *

 _Orange Star City - City Hall_

* * *

Thousands of people were in attendance as Mr. Satan stood at a podium wearing a large crown with HAPPY BIRTHDAY written in big bold letters. Next to him was a girl not much younger than Gohan. She had a look of boredom in her eyes as twirled her long black hair. She wore a long floral pattern which she appeared to be uncomfortable in as she fidgeted around.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming out to my big birthday bash!" Mr. Satan exclaimed "Instead of doing some high-class private gala I wanted to celebrate it with you the people! It's been eight months since I defeated Cell and so I'm also considering this an early anniversary celebration as well! I spared no expense! I rented top of the line carnival rides, there're several food stands featuring cuisines from all over the world! And of course, there's plenty of cake for everyone!"

The crowd erupted in a thunderous applause as chants of "Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!"

"Now as much as I would like to hang out with each and every one of you that's just not possible." Mr. Satan continued "So I will be having a secondary party inside my Capsule Mini Mansion" Mr. Satan pointed to an ornate building almost as big as the city hall building itself. "It's 20000 Zeni a piece to get in, But isn't that a small price to pay for hanging with the savior of the world!"

The crowd began cheering and chanting again as Mr. Satan grabbed his daughter's hand and prepared to retreat inside the mansion when a red blast of energy came hurdling towards it blowing it to pieces.

"What the hell!?" Mr. Satan exclaimed as looked up to the sky to see a man wearing a pure deep red version of the Sankakukenkei armor complete with helmet.

* * *

A/N

* * *

Dun dun dun! Another chapter is in the bag. I really liked the way this one came out but let me know your thoughts. If you're liking the story give maybe give it a follow and perhaps maybe even fav it. Until next time, Have a great day. ~TheUltimateMystic


	5. Chapter 5: A Shocking Casualty

**Chapter 5: A Shocking Casualty**

* * *

 _Capsule Corp – Guest Room_

* * *

Gohan finished getting dressed, putting on his left boot before proceeding to get in a few stretches. He went to open the door when it suddenly swung open nearly hitting him in the face in the process.

"Gohan!" Bulma exclaimed. "You need to see this..."

* * *

 _Bulma's living room._

* * *

Gohan, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Dr. and Ms. Briefs watched on her seventy-inch plasma wide screen as a breaking news report played.

"The mysterious armor-clad individual doesn't appear to be moving." A news reported stated. "Could he possibly be related to Cell? Is Mr. Satan going to take him down? We'll keep a live feed going to keep you the viewers informed."

"His armor..." Gohan said as he stared intensely at the red armored man on the screen. Without any hesitation, Gohan bolted out to the balcony and took off into the sky towards Orange Star City.

"Gohan, wait!" Chi-Chi exclaimed trying to get him to stop and tell her what was happening but it only fell on deaf ears.

"Oh my, Gohan took off just when my cookies were almost done." Ms. Briefs pouted.

"That just means more for us, Dear." Dr. Briefs replied.

"I'll call Master Roshi's and make sure they know what's going on." Bulma stated.

* * *

 _Orange Star City – City Hall_

* * *

Several people had fled but there were several more who hadn't, confident in the fact that Mr. Satan could dispatch any evil doer who stood in his way.

"Hey you!" Mr. Satan exclaimed as he looked up at the mysterious man in the sky. "What's the big idea blowin' up my mansion! Do you know who I am!? I'm Mr. Satan! World Martial Arts Champ and savior of the world! Why don't ya come here and I'll show you how a real man fights!"

The red armored man simply stared off into the distance ignoring Mr. Satan's words of bravado.

"Are ignoring me!?" Mr. Satan exclaimed. "Nobody ignores the champ!" Mr. Satan took out a capsule from underneath his sash. "You know what this is buddy!? It's a jet pack! Imma come up there and give you a Mr. Satan Megaton Punch! Or you can save yourself the embarrassment and surrender now!"

After a few moments of staring off into the sky, the red armored man looked down at Mr. Satan. The red armored man then proceeded to slowly descend.

"That's right!" Mr. Satan exclaimed. "I knew you wouldn't be foolish enough to challenge the mighty Mr. Satan! Only cowards use exploding tricks like that! Now how bout you take off that helmet and..."

The red armored man had landed several feet from Mr. Satan but within the blink of an eye was directly in front of him with his right hand placed firmly on Mr. Satan's chest.

Mr. Satan felt a feeling of terror run down his spine as he felt the red armored man's hand on his chest. "N...now don't do anything crazy."

"What's wrong?" The red armored man inquired, his voice distorted by the helmet. "What happened to all that bravado you had just a second ago?"

* * *

 _Sky_

* * *

Gohan had a look of determination and hope on his face as he raced towards Orange Star City. Krillin and Yamcha trailed slightly behind having just caught up with the young Half-Saiyan. Gohan slowed down slightly to the allow them to fully catch up.

"Hey, Gohan." Krillin greeted. "We saw what happened on the news."

"He's wearing the same armor, Krillin." Gohan replied.

"I know." Krillin replied.

"If one of them is here than the others have to be close by." Yamcha stated.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." Gohan replied.

"Piccolo should be on his way." Krillin stated. "I don't know about Tien though. I'm not sure if he's even in a place with a T.V."

"It's just one of them." Yamcha replied. "We probably don't need Tien anyway."

"Let's hope so." Krillin replied.

The three Z-Fighters then proceeded to pick up pace as they neared Orange Star City.

* * *

 _Orange Star City – City Hall_

* * *

"L...L...Listen, if it's Zeni ya want I got plenty of it." Mr. Satan pleaded with an incredibly shaky voice. "I...can write ya a check...Just let me get out a check..."

The red armored man tilted his head looking past Mr. Satan at his daughter who had taken cover behind a nearby pillar but had stuck her head out due to concern for her father.

"Cute kid." The red armored man stated with a slight sense of menace.

"You leave her out this!" Mr. Satan exclaimed. "You touch one hair on her head and so help me I'll..."

"You'll what?" The red armored man interrupted. "Maybe I will kill her. Maybe I won't. Depends on my mood really." The red armored man suddenly looked off into the distance as Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha came within sight. "Well, this was fun but I think it's about time we wrap this up." A blast of red energy began to form in the hand that was still firmly placed on Mr. Satan's chest.

"Videl run!" Mr. Satan exclaimed.

The red armored man released a blast which tore a whole straight through Mr. Satan's chest just as the trio of Z-Fighters drew near.

Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha looked on in shock and horror as they witnessed the shocking demise of Mr. Satan.

"No...We got here too late. " Krillin stated

"Mr. Satan was a blowhard but he didn't deserve that." Yamcha stated.

"Oh, no..." Gohan said upon seeing what the red armored man was about to do next.

The red armored man extended his arm towards Videl as another blast of red energy formed in his hand. He released the blast creating a small explosion where Videl stood. When the explosion cleared Videl was nowhere to be seen.

"Funny. That blast shouldn't have completely destroyed her." The red armored man stated with a slight chuckle. He looked up to the sky to see Gohan with Videl in his arms as Krillin and Yamcha floated next to him.

"Nice of you to finally join the party." The red armored man cheekily stated.

* * *

A/N

* * *

Man, shit just got real. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. I thought about including more but I always let my gut decide where to end a chapter and it said to end it there. Let me know your thoughts and maybe give it a follow if you haven't already and like always, have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic


	6. Chapter 6: Unmasked

**Chapter 6: Unmasked**

* * *

 _Orange Star City – City Hall_

* * *

"Dad! Dad!" Videl exclaimed as she squirmed in Gohan's arms. "Let me go! Do you hear me? Let me Go!"

"I'm sorry..." Gohan somberly replied

"I'll kill him!" Videl exclaimed "I'll..."

"There's nothing you can do." Gohan tried to assure her.

"I can probably do more than you!"Videl exclaimed as she vainly attempted to elbow Gohan. "Now, let me g..."

Gohan suddenly delivered a quick chop Videl's neck rendering her unconscious.

"Gohan, why'd you do that?" Krillin inquired.

"It was for her own good." Gohan replied. Gohan cradled the now unconscious girl in his arms getting a clear look at her face. He fought back an odd urge to blush before handing her to Yamcha.

"Why are you handing her to me?" Yamcha inquired

"I want you to get her somewhere safe." Gohan replied. "She just lost her father. She doesn't need to be anywhere close this area."

"Got it." Yamcha replied before taking off

The red armored man's right hand twitched as if he contemplated stopping Yamcha from leaving.

"I'm not sure what I'm more surprised at." Krillin stated. "The fact that Mr. Satan is dead or the fact that he has a daughter..."

A puzzled look came across Gohan's face. He had been trying to sense the ki of the red armored man but could not feel anything much like fully armored foot soldiers from two months ago.

A fair amount of the crowd had fled upon witnessing Mr. Satan's death but there were still those who stuck around either frozen in shock or in denial merely thinking Mr. Satan was faking it that he was lying in wait ready to spring a trap on the red-clad menace any moments notice.

"Hey!" the red armored man exclaimed to Gohan and Krillin. "If you two don't get down here within five seconds I'm terminating the rest of this fodder! Five! Four! Thre..."

Gohan and Krillin quickly made their way down to the red armored man just as the reached the count of one.

"What are you people still around for!" Gohan exclaimed to the crowd "If you don't leave now you could die! Now move!"

The remaining crowd did as they were told and quickly dispersed leaving Gohan, Krillin, and the red armored man alone.

"Wow, that was impressive." Krillin stated.

"Well, when you live with my mom you pick up a thing or two about shouting." Gohan replied before turning his attention to the red armored man. "Now where's my father!"

"Hey hey, settle down." The red armored man replied. "No need to get all worked up like that."

Gohan clenched his fist tight as he fought back the overwhelming urge to punch the red armored man's helmet into his face.

"Tell me where my father is now..." Gohan demanded with a slight growl in his voice.

"That is a very good question." The red armored man replied. "I'm not sure you're quite ready that answer yet. Instead, why don't you ask why I killed Mr. Satan. I really want to answer that one."

"Fine..." Gohan replied. "Why did you kill Mr. Satan?"

"I'm so glad you asked." The red armored man replied. "To make a statement."

"What do you mean a statement?" Krillin inquired.

"Mr. Satan was just the first of many." The red armored man replied. "The Sankakukankei will make this universe their own, and Earth is the starting point."

"Sandcastle whaty?" Krillin replied.

"Don't bother worrying about how to pronounce it." The red armored man replied. "You won't have much time to dwell on it. You can call me red by the way."

"Okay Red, I've humored you enough." Gohan stated. "Now tell me what you've done with my dad."

"In due time. In due time." Red replied. "I want that reveal to be special."

"What the hell do mean?" Gohan replied

Before Red could respond another voice rang out from the air above. "Come on, boy. The best way to get an answer out of someone is to beat it out of them."

Everyone looked up to see Vegeta floating in the sky above before he quickly made his way down.

"And if you're not going to do it then I guess I'll just have to oblige." Vegeta continued.

"Back off Vegeta." Gohan replied. "This is my fight, not yours."

"Well, I'm not seeing much fighting going o..." Vegeta cut his sentence short as Gohan threw a punch at his face stopping less than an inch away from making contact. Vegeta didn't say a word and simply nodded.

"Wow, you get a lot of pent up anger don't ya?" Red quipped.

"Yes..." Gohan replied before punching Red, sending him crashing into the top pod of a large Ferris Wheel causing it to nearly topple over in the process.

"Ouch, I felt that through the helmet." The red armored man stated as he quickly emerged from the pod with a slight crack in his helmet. "Aw, you cracked my helmet. I really liked this thing too."

A look sudden look of surprise and confusion shot across Gohan's face as he could feel a faint presence of ki coming from the red armored man. Gohan was taken aback even more however by the fact that his ki felt oddly familiar.

 _ **'Is it Isol...'**_ Gohan thought. _ **'No...It's not but whatever it is, it's wrong.'**_

"So, are you going to attack me again or just stand there looking stupid?" Red mockingly inquired.

The rage Gohan felt for Red quickly returned as he launched himself towards him throwing several lightning fast punches only for the red armored man to dodge each one with ease.

Vegeta and Krillin looked on as Gohan struggled to hit Red.

"He's dodging every one of Gohan's punches like they're nothing." Krillin stated. "M...maybe we should help him."

"No." Vegeta replied. "This is his fight. Besides, there's nothing _you_ can do."

Gohan steadily increased the speed and intensity of his strikes only for Red to just as easily dodge them.

"Come on slowpoke, you can do better than that can't you?" Red mocked.

An electric aura began to surround Gohan as he continued to vainly throw punch after punch.

"Hey, you're starting to get a little faster there." Red stated in a still mocking tone as he casually evaded Gohan's punches.

"Will you shut up!" Gohan exclaimed before suddenly turning Super Saiyan 2. Gohan's strength and speed drastically increased causing Red to struggle to avoid his fists.

"That's more like i..." Red began to say began to say before being struck hard in the gut followed by a blow to the helmet sending him crashing down the ground below creating a small crater in the ground.

Gohan quickly landed beside the crater as Red lied face down before quickly popping up and out landing right in front of the half-Saiyan warrior.

Without hesitation, Gohan attempted to go on the offensive but stopped as Red's helmet completely cracked in half revealing the face of the man who had been goading Gohan.

A look of utter disbelief came over Gohan as he looked upon Red's face. "No...It can't be...Dad?"

"Hey, son." Goku replied with an odd combination of warmth and menace in his voice and the signature son smile on his face.

* * *

A/N

* * *

Hope you liked the latest chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know your thoughts. Have a great day. ~TheUltimateMystic


	7. Chapter 7: Unrivaled

**Chapter 7: Unrivaled**

* * *

 _Orange Star City – City Hall_

* * *

Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta all stood stunned as the man who called himself Red was revealed to be none other then Son Goku.

"Aw man, they said this thing was gonna hold up." Goku stated as he picked up the two pieces of his helmet off the ground before tossing them away. "I really liked it too. Guess they underestimated your strength."

"Dad, what's going on?" Gohan inquired, still not fully believing his eyes. "Why are you dressed like that? Why did you kill Mr. Satan!?"

"I already told you that, son." Goku replied . "It was to make a statement."

"I don't understand..." Gohan replied. "Are you really my dad?"

"Yep, in the flesh." Goku replied. "I really wish you hadn't broke my helmet. You ruined my whole plan."

"Your plan?" Gohan inquired.

"Yeah, I said I wanted it to be special." Goku replied. "You see, I had this whole thing where after I killed Mr. Satan and messed around with you a bit, I was going to disappear for about a week, come back kill somebody else, probably Yamcha, he's always good for an easy target, disappear again, come back kill some more people, maybe blow a city or two, disappear again and just kind of repeat this process until you were nice and broken down and at the point when all hope was lost, that was when I was going to take off my mask and reveal that it me all along. But now that the cat's out of the bag, I guess I'm just gonna have to go with plan B."

"Goku, what hell is going on man?" Krillin said as he approached his long-time friend. "This all a prank right? You didn't really kill Mr. Satan, right?"

"I'm not explaining it again." Goku replied. "As I was saying, it's time for plan B." Goku snapped his fingers and after a brief moment a large rift opened up in the sky before the IDS Ba-Myu slowly emerged from it.

"Okay Goku, this isn't funny anymore man." Krillin said as he walked closer to Goku. "You can stop with the pranks no..."

Krillin's words were cut short by Goku who smacked him hard across the face sending him crashing into a nearby building.

"Krillin!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Sorry, his face just looked so smackable." Goku chuckled.

"Dad, why!? Why are you doing this!?" Gohan demanded.

"Because I've seen the light." Goku replied. "Or rather, the darkness."

"What do you mean?" Gohan inquired.

"I mean I am through being a goodie two shoes." Goku replied. "I have touched the pure darkness and I gotta say...I kinda liked it. I wish you could see the power true darkness holds too but unfortunately, the corruption vessel was destroyed after my use."

"Corruption vessel?" Gohan replied. "...What did they do you to you?"

"They made my true self." Goku replied before he suddenly moved to where Vegeta was standing. "Hey there, buddy. You've been awfully quiet. Korin got your tongue?"

"...Kakarot, this isn't you." Vegeta replied.

"Of course it is, see the hair?" Goku replied as pointed to his unmistakable hair-do.

"You know damn well what I mean, Kakarot." Vegeta replied. "I don't know what they did to you but if it means taking you down then so be it. I may even take a little pleasure in it."

"Oh Vegeta..." Goku replied with a slight chuckle. "If there's one you should have learned by now..." Without warning Goku grabbed Vegeta's right hand,x gripping with unimaginable strength causing Vegeta to grimace in pain. "It's that you'll always be at least one step behind me." Goku proceeded to crush Vegeta's hand causing Vegeta to let out a loud yell which echoed throughout the city. Goku then turned his attention back to his son who stood stunned as he tried to come to grips with the situation that was currently unfolding.

"Y...you can't...You can't be..." Gohan muttered.

"What was that?" Goku replied. "You gotta speak up."

"You can't be my father!" Gohan exclaimed as he rushed towards Goku only for Goku to sidestep him and deliver a seemingly light punch to the back causing Gohan to feel immense pain as if his spine nearly snapped in half. The pain proved too much for Gohan as he passed out and reverted back to his normal state.

"Sorry son, Don't have any more time to play right now." Goku stated. "Got things to do. Announcements to make, people to kill. You know how it is." Goku raised a hand in the air signaling the IDS Ba-Myu to land, which it did, causing several buildings to be crushed in the process.

"Hold it, Kakarot!" Vegeta exclaimed, broken hand and all, as he attempted to confront Goku.

"Careful Vegeta, your stubbornness is showing." Goku replied.

"Kiss my ass!" Vegeta exclaimed as he turned Super Saiyan and proceeded to form a bright bluish green energy blast in his left hand.

"Oooh, is that a new technique?" Goku inquired.

"Yes." Vegeta replied. "And it fills me with joy that I get to try it out on you! FINAL SHINE!" Vegeta released a large bright green energy blast which quickly barreled towards Goku.

Goku quickly took to the air effortlessly dodging Vegeta's attack only to come back down and kick the attack up into the air all within the span of a second. "Phew, that was close. That might've actually done some damage to the Ba-Myu."

"H...how?" Vegeta inquired. "You're not even Super..."

"Super Saiyan." Goku interrupted. "I didn't need to be if that's all you've got."

"D...damn you!' Vegeta exclaimed before being suddenly punched in the gut by Goku causing him to pass and revert back to his normal state.

Goku began to whistle as he placed Vegeta on top of Gohan before going over to the building Krillin had been knocked through. Goku picked up his former friend's unconscious body and brought it back to the unconscious Gohan and Vegeta placing him on top of them as well. Goku then put a hand on Krillin's back before using his instant transmission technique.

* * *

A/N

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. What do you think of evil Goku? He's a bit of a sadistic SOB. Let me know your thoughts. And as always, have a nice day ~TheUltimateMystic


	8. Chapter 8: Goku's Malice

**This chapter contains an f bomb...You have been warned ~TheUltimateMystic**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Goku's Malice**

* * *

 _Orange Star City – City Hall_

* * *

Piccolo flew over the abandoned desolate city with the only sound being that of the wind rushing past his pointed green ears.

"...I'm too late." Piccolo stated to himself before landing in front of the city hall building. "What happened here...I could have sworn I felt..." A look of shock came across Piccolo's face as he laid eyes on the corpse of Mr. Satan

As Piccolo began to contemplate the situation he saw Yamcha quickly approaching before landing in front of him.

"Hey, Piccolo." Yamcha greeted.

"Yamcha..." Piccolo replied. "What happened here? I heard there was someone possibly related to the ones who took Goku here but..."

"Yeah, he killed Mr. Satan." Yamcha replied. "I took his daughter to a shelter in a nearby town while Gohan and Krillin went to confront him. Last thing I saw was Gohan clearing the crowd.

"I felt Vegeta." Piccolo stated.

"Yeah, me too." Yamcha replied. "He must have arrived shortly after I left."

"I also felt..." Piccolo began to say before being interrupted by the presence of two individual ki signatures. "Who's there?" Piccolo inquired.

* * *

 _IDS Ba-Myu_

* * *

Gohan felt the cold steel of the floor pressing against his face as he slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a dimly lit room with no visible signs of an entrance or an exit. The walls were lined with a green translucent crystal material. The only sound Gohan could hear was from water dripping from a small leaking in a pipe on the ceiling.

 _ **'Where am I?"**_ Gohan thought as he stood up and looked around. Gohan searched the room hard for an exit way but to no avail. **_'I guess I'll just make one then.'_** Gohan attempted to punch a hole in one of the walls of the room but it remained completely intact with not a single crack to be seen. Gohan then attempted to form a Kamehameha wave but the energy dissipated as quickly as it was formed. Gohan managed to form a quick energy ball and lob it at the wall only for it be absorbed into it. _**'Damn it...'**_ A few moments passed before a hole opened in one of the room's walls. After a brief moment of hesitation, Gohan took a step towards the hole before Goku walked in.

"Hey, son." Goku greeted. "Mom's almost got dinner ready. Ha, I'm just kidding she's not here. Well I mean she was before I killed her."

"...You're lying." Gohan replied.

"Yeah." Goku replied. "You caught me. She's fine...for _now_. Actually, on second thought I may keep her alive. A man has needs you know."

Without warning Gohan threw a punch at his father who didn't bother to dodge it letting it hit him square in the face.

"That's disappointing." Goku replied completely unfazed by Gohan's punch. "I mean, I know you were holding back but geese that felt like a punch from Mr. Satan. Anyway, I almost forgot what I wanted to tell you...Oh yeah, you should take a look at this."

Goku pointed to the wall behind Gohan. Gohan turned around to see a flat screen monitor appear on the wall. On the screen were live split screen feeds of Vegeta and Krillin being tortured. Krillin being tortured by a random foot soldier while was Vegeta being tortured by Isol.

"You know what's funny?" Goku asked rhetorically "Isol volunteered for that. Something about wanting to knock his smug sense of self-worth down a peg or two."

"You bastard..." Gohan replied. "Why..."

"Because I want to see you break." Goku replied. "From this room, you can watch as everyone you know and love is slowly taken from you one by one.

The feed suddenly switched to outside Orange Star City Hall.

"Ooh look a breaking news story." Goku stated cheerfully.

Gohan watched as Yamcha and Piccolo were confronted by Tuse and Quil.

* * *

 _Orange Star City – City Hall_

* * *

"I want the green one exclaimed!" Quil exclaimed in a manic voice as stroked his white crystal mohawk.

"Fine by me..." Tuse replied in a calm almost emotionless voice.

"And who are you two ugly nimrods?" Yamcha inquired.

"We're the ass kicking patrol!" Quil exclaimed before pulling an energy projectile in the shape of his mohawk off his head tossing it at Piccolo who dodged it with ease. Quil then proceeded to frantically throw more and more mohawk projectiles at Piccolo who kept on dodging each and every one.

"I guess we should start fighting as well..." Tuse stated as he took a fighting stance.

"Alright." Yamcha replied as he took his fighting stance. "It's been a while since I've gotten to unleash the wolf."

Yamcha and Tuse began exchanging blows each dodging and landing several hits on the other.

Piccolo and Quil took to the sky as Quil continued to throw projectiles. This continued for a few moments before Piccolo saw an opening in Quil's defense. Piccolo grabbed Qual by the arm nearly pulling it out of it's socket in the process.

"Ah, that reeeeally smarts!" Quil exclaimed.

"Yeah and this is going to hurt even worse." Piccolo replied as he formed an energy blast in his other hand but before he could do anything with one of Quil's mohawk projectiles hit the back of Piccolo's hand causing the blast to fade away.

"Looky looky looky looky looky!" Quil repeatedly yelled.

Piccolo looked back to see all the energy projectiles Quil had previously thrown floating in the air, the number ranging in the hundreds.

"I played a tricky on you!" Quil exclaimed before laughing manically.

The projectiles began spinning rapidly like buzz saw blades as they quickly surrounded Piccolo and Quil. The projectiles then began to fly at Piccolo from several directions one of which cut Piccolo's left arm off freeing Quil from Piccolo's grasp.

"Buzz buzz buzz!" Quil exclaimed as he backed away slightly allowing the projectiles to completely surround Piccolo from every angle.

Piccolo did his best to try and dodge the projectiles but the numbers proved too many as they began to cut him all over his body. Piccolo began buidling ki up in his body has he vainly attempted to dodge the projectiles before releasing it outwards in the form of an explosive wave destroying every last projectile save for one which Piccolo destroyed with an energy blast. Piccolo quickly regrew his left arm and extended it towards Quil grabbing him by the throat before he could make another projectile. Piccolo retracted his arm bringing Quil up close to him.

"This is sucky..." Quil managed gargle out.

"Indeed." Piccolo replied as he put his right hand on Quil's chest before blasting a big hole in his chest.

Meanwhile, Yamcha seemed to have gotten the upper hand on Tuse as he wailed on him with his wolf fang fist attack before forming a small bright ball of energy in his right hand.

"I think I'll finish this off with my spirit ball attack." Yamcha stated before lobbing the energy ball at Tuse hitting him in the face and exploding upon contact. Tuse was left with a huge burn mark on the left side of his face and a crack in his chin crystal. Tuse attempted to attack but collapsed to the ground mid punch. Seconds after Tuse collapsed Quil's body was dropped next to him with Piccolo landing next to Yamcha a second later.

"Looks like you got a few scrapes on you." Yamcha stated.

"You too." Piccolo replied.

"You know I was hoping for a bit more of a challenge." Yamcha chuckled. "Not that I enjoy getting my ass kicked or anything."

Seconds after Yamcha uttered those words Tuse and Quil's power level's began to increase drastically as a pitch black aura began to surround them. The hole in Quil's chest began to slowly heal while the burns on Tuse's face and the crack on his chin began to heal as well.

"I spoke too soon didn't I?" Yamcha asked rhetorically.

Tuse casually stood back while Quil sprang up laughing even more maniacal than before.

"Looks like it's not quite over." Piccolo said as he took his fighting stance.

"Yeah." Yamcha replied. However, as he went to take his fighting stance Yamcha's neck was suddenly broken killing him instantly.

"Yamcha!" Piccolo exclaimed as he watched his comrade's body collapse lifelessly on the ground.

"Quil, We're not supposed to kill them..." Tuse stated.

"Sorry." Quil replied with a slight snicker in his voice. "We so so so so so so rarely get to use this so it's hard for me to hold back."

"Anyway, let's make sure we capture this one alive..." Tuse replied.

Within the blink of an eye, Quil was face to face with Piccolo while Tuse was directly behind the Namekian.

Before Piccolo could even attempt anything resembling an offense he felt as he had been hit several times over causing him to fall unconscious.

Tuse went to pick up Piccolo's body but as he did the air around Piccolo's body began to warp before Piccolo's body suddenly vanished.

"The fuck!?" Quil exclaimed. "Did you do that? I didn't do that. Did you do that?"

* * *

 _IDS Ba-Myu_

* * *

"Yamcha!" Gohan exclaimed in horror as he watched Yamcha get his neck broken.

"Aw man, I was looking forward to hearing him scream." Goku pouted. "Oh well, no use crying over spilled Yamcha. I think I'm gonna torture Piccolo myself."

Goku and Gohan continued to watch as Tuse and Quil knocked out Piccolo and attempted to collect his unconscious body only for it to disappear.

"Hmm...That was odd." Goku stated. "I should probably look into that. Back to the regularly scheduled program, I guess."

The feed switched back to Vegeta and Krillin being tortured as Goku exited the room with the wall closing behind him leaving Gohan helpless and speechless.

* * *

 _Unknown Location_

* * *

Piccolo lied unconscious in a field of grass underneath a cloudless yet gray sky as an unseen individual approached him from the shadows.

"Wake up." The mysterious individual stated. "Time is of the essence."

* * *

A/N

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Strained Bond. I had a dream the other night that gave me a bunch of ideas for this story that I can't wait to try out. Let me know your thoughts and as always have a great day. ~TheUltimateMystic.


	9. Chapter 9: Time Out

**Chapter 9: Time Out**

* * *

 _IDS Ba-Myu – Vegeta's Torture Room_

* * *

Vegeta struggled not let out screams of pain as Isol slowly drove a jagged knife underneath Vegeta's kneecap.

"You know, I hated you the moment I laid eyes on you." Isol stated. "Something about that look of superiority in your eyes made my blood boil."

"Let me ask you something..." Vegeta replied. "Why let Kakarot be your leader? You seem quite capable yourself?"

"Some are born to lead. Others are born to serve." Isol replied. "I am quite comfortable in my role."

"So you're saying you're more of a bottom than a top?" Vegeta replied.

Isol replied by quickly twisting the knife causing Vegeta to involuntarily shout out in pain.

A few more moments of torture passed before Goku's voice was suddenly heard on the intercom. "Isol, I need you to come to the command room right away."

"Yes, Sire." Isol replied before quickly taking his leave.

 _IDS Ba-Myu – Command Room_

Goku sat in a large ornate throne munching on a giant leg of meat as Isol approached.

"What is it you require?" Isol inquired

"Somethin rely odd haplened." Goku responded with a mouth full of food before taking a hard swallow. "Something really odd happened."

"How so?" Isol replied.

"Well, Piccolo sort just...disappeared." Goku replied.

"What do you mean, Sire?" Isol replied.

"I mean the sky around him went all wavy and then he just sort of vanished." Goku replied.

"...We may have to move up our plan." Isol replied.

* * *

 _Unknown Location_

* * *

Piccolo felt the soft grass on his as he slowly opened his eyes to see a female around Krillin's height with pointy ears, pinkish-red hair, pinkish-purple skin, and a gorgeous complexion. She wore a purple tunic with yellow trim similar that left her shoulders and upper torso exposed, a dark blue sleeveless top, white cloth armbands, light purple baggy pants, a yellow sash, white boots, and yellow spherical earrings.

"Heya, sleepyhead." The mysterious girl greeted. "Rise and let the sunshine. You see, that was a joke cause there is no sun here."

"...You're a...Kai." Piccolo replied as he stood up.

"Bingo, Supreme Kai of Time to be exact. But you can just call me Chronoa." Chronoa replied.

"S...Supreme Kai of time!" Piccolo exclaimed before quickly bowing his head. "I had heard legends of The Supreme Kais but I never...It's an honor to meet you."

"Ah, please don't bow." Chronoa replied. "I know I'm a cute ball of awesomeness but I'm not one for the whole praise thing."

"What are you doing here?" Piccolo inquired before realizing he had no idea where here was. "Where are we?"

"We're in an inter-dimensional nexus." Chronoa replied.

"How did I end up here?" Piccolo inquired.

"Well, you see, I was trapped here." Chronoa replied. "By the ones who took your friend. The Sam...Cake...you...concave...No that's not right. You know what name's not important. Anyway, I caught wind of their plan but before I could do anything they captured me and trapped me here."

"And what is their plan?" Piccolo inquired.

"Take a look." Chronoa replied as she materialized a crystal ball with a feed of Goku talking to Gohan in his cell. "They've turned Goku evil and now they plan to take your universe as their own."

"Goku turned evil..." Piccolo replied in disbelief. "There's no way."

"It's true, I'm afraid." Chronoa replied.

"...Goku." Piccolo said to himself. "You didn't answer my question. How did I get here?"

"After being in here for some time, I was able to weaken the walls of the nexus." Chronoa replied. "It was just enough to get you in here."

"Why me?" Piccolo inquired.

"You were the first person I saw." Chronoa replied. "Or maybe I just have a thing for tall green men with pointy ears. Ooh, that's cute I didn't even know Namekians could blush. I actually grabbed you because you're the best suited for the tasks to come. And I couldn't bare to see a hot number such as yourself go to waste like that. Ha, made you blush again"

"...So...Um what's...the plan?" Piccolo inquired as he tried his best to hide how flustered Chronoa was making him.

"First, we need to break out of here." Chronoa replied.

"How?" Piccolo inquired.

* * *

 _IDS Ba-Myu – Command Room_

* * *

"And why did nobody mention this to me before?" Goku inquired.

"We did not think she would be able to escape so I felt it was not necessary to mention." Isol replied.

"You're lucky I'm not in a neck breaking mood." Goku replied before suddenly breaking the neck of a random foot soldier who had just brought him more food. "Ah, who am I kidding? I'm always in a neck breaking mood."

"Sire, I know you said you wanted to take things slow but I fear we must speed up the plans."

Goku let out a sigh before replying "Alright, fine. Ready the troops...but torture Vegeta a bit more first."

"Yes, Sire." Isol replied.

* * *

 _Inter-dimensional Nexus_

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Piccolo inquired as he stood side by side with Chronoa.

"Yeah, It's how I was able to make weaken the dimensional barrier before." Chronoa replied. "Now get ready. One two three GO!"

Piccolo and Chronoa took each in a deep breath before proceeding to shout at the top of their lungs.

A little over a minute passed before a tiny portal appeared in the middle of the air. It slowly and slowly grew bigger and bigger before it finally stopped and stabilized.

"See." Supreme Kai stated. "By pouring our ki into our shouting we were able to breach the dimensional barrier."

"How exactly?" Piccolo inquired.

"Beats me." Chronoa replied.

"So what now?" Piccolo inquired.

"Now." Chronoa replied as she began waving her hand over the portal causing various to go by like channels on a television before finally stopping. "We go here."

"What's there?" Piccolo inquired.

"The key to solving everything." Chronoa replied.

* * *

 _IDS – Ba-Myu – Gohan's Cell._

* * *

Gohan sat stone-faced in a corner determined not show any signs of sadness or anger as the live feed of Krillin being tortured played on the screen. While footage of Yamcha's neck breaking played on a loop. The agonizing screams of Krillin echoed in Gohan's cell before a cell wall opened up and Goku entered.

"Heya, son." Goku greeted as he approached Gohan before placing a hand on his shoulder. "How about a trip to Namek?" Goku then proceeded to put a metal wristband with a yellow crystal in it on Gohan's wrist before using the instant transmission technique causing the two to vanish from the room.

* * *

 _New Namek_

* * *

The sun shone brightly over New Namek and it's people as they enjoyed a nice peaceful day of work rest and comfort when Goku and Gohan appeared in front of Elder Moori.

"Ah, Goku, Gohan. What brings you here to Namek?" Elder Moori inquired.

"Just sightseeing." Goku replied. "Isn't that right, Gohan?"

"...Right." Gohan replied.

"Why don't you join us for some tea?" Elder Moori requested.

"Sure that sounds, great." Goku replied.

Goku and went inside Elder Moori's house and sat a table with Cargo, and a few other Namekians as Elder Moori went to brew the tea.

"So how's Dende been?" Cargo inquired.

"He's...he's good." Gohan replied.

"It's been forever since I've seen him." Cargo replied. "Too bad he couldn't have come with you."

"Yeah..." Gohan replied.

"Denede has his guardian duties but I'm sure he feels the same." Goku stated.

Elder Moori began pouring the tea into everyone's cups before sitting down at the table.

"I hope you like it." Elder Moori stated. "New Namek's tea leaves are considered some of the best in this quadrant. Although, I don't think they beat the ones on the original Namek."

Goku slowly took a sip of the tea savoring the sweet slightly nutty flavor. "Hmm, you're right. It's to die for." Goku then grabbed the entire pot of tea and chugged it down to the last drop.

All the Namekians looked wide eyed as Goku drank the piping hot tea without so much as even flinching.

"...You're quite the thirsty one." Elder Moori stated. "I guess I'll have to brew some more then."

"No, thanks." Goku replied. "We gotta get going soon. I will take some those tea leaves, though."

Elder Moori nodded before leaving and returning with a pouch full of tea leaves.

"Here, son. Hold on to these." Goku commanded as he attached the tea leaves to Gohan's waist before getting on his knees and tapping on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Elder Moori inquired.

"Trying to find the sweet spot." Goku replied.

"Sweet spot?" Elder Moori wondered.

"Ah, there's a good spot." Goku stated before standing up before making a cupping motion with his hands and forming an attack similar to the one Frieza used to destroy Namek.

"...What are you doing?" Elder Moori inquired.

"Destroying your planet." Goku replied.

"Dad, no!" Gohan exclaimed as he attempted to stop his father only for the crystal on his bracelet to glow causing a crippling electrical surge to course through his body.

Goku went to throw the blast down stopped at the last second. "Psych!"

"...That wasn't very..." Elder Moori began to say

"Double psych!" Goku interrupted before quickly throwing the energy ball downward. "Bye bye now." Goku grabbed Gohan and formed an energy barrier around him and his son just as the ball reached the planets core causing it to explode instantly.

"So, ya broken yet?" Goku inquired as he and Gohan floated in space surrounded by nothing but the energy barrier and the debris of New Namek.

"...I'm going to reverse this." Gohan replied. "Whatever they did to you...I will bring you back."

"Man, you're a tough cookie." Goku replied. "Let's go back home. I'm sure soldiers have taken over a fair amount of the planet by now."

Goku and Gohan disappeared via instant transmission leaving only the rubble of what was just new Namek seconds ago.

* * *

A/N

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. What did you think of the addition of Chronoa aka The Supreme Kai of Time. Let me know your thoughts and as always, have a great day. ~TheUltimateMystic.


	10. Chapter 10: Off Course

**Chapter 10: Off Course**

* * *

 _IDS BA-MYU – Command Room_

* * *

"That sure was some good father-son bonding eh, Gohan." Goku stated as if they'd just got back from a fun day of fishing.

Gohan didn't say a word and simply stared at the floor.

"What's the matter?" Goku asked rhetorically. "You look like you just saw a planet blow up or something. Say, how about we check in on Krillin."

"I'd rather not." Gohan replied

"Please, I insist." Goku replied before the crystal on Gohan's bracelet began to glow causing once again causing another surge of electricity to course through his body nearly making him collapse in the process.

After a few seconds, the electricity stopped and Goku casually led Gohan to the door of Krillin's torture room.

"After you." Goku said as he opened the door.

Gohan walked in and cringed as he saw Krillin hanging from a chain by his arms. His face was covered in bruises and welts making it near unrecognizable.

"G...Goku...You came to save me." A semiconscious Krillen stated

"That's right buddy I'm here." Goku replied

" I...knew I...could count on...you." Krillin stated before passing out.

"This is like the fifth time I've come in here." Goku stated with a chuckle. "He says the same thing every time. He also called me 18 a couple of times. That was weird."

"Sire, the troops have mobilized and are in place." Isol stated over the intercom.

"Great!" Goku exclaimed. "Come on, Gohan. The fun's about to start."

 _Somewhere in the Universe._

Piccolo and Chronoa stood surrounded by darkness not able to even see a hand in front of them as sounds of dripping water echoed throughout their location. Piccolo formed a ball of ki in his left hand illuminating the area revealing a dank cave.

"Where are we?" Piccolo inquired.

"Not where we're supposed to be that's for sure." Chronoa replied.

Before Piccolo or Chronoa could utter another word a loud roar rang out from behind them.

The duo slowly turned around to see a massive hulking troll-like creature with yellow fur and long curled twenty-inch horns standing in front of them.

"Well...Good news I know where we are now." Chronoa stated. "Bad news...We should run."

Unfortunately for Chronoa and Piccolo the only exit to the cave was behind the troll creature.

The ki ball Piccolo formed in his left grew bigger as he attempted to launch it at the troll creature.

"No don't!" Chronoa exclaimed one second too late.

The ki blast hit the troll only for it to be absorbed into his fur which began to glow bright enough to illuminate the entire cave. The fur on the troll creature's chest began glowing brighter than the rest of its body.

"Oh, crap." Chronoa stated as the troll began forming a huge ki blast in the center of its chest. "Piccolo put your hand on my chest now."

"What?" Piccolo replied.

"No time for questions just do it!" Piccolo placed a hand on Chronoa's chest before she quickly clapped her hands together twice causing the troll and everything else around them to slow down. Piccolo and Chronoa swiftly made a b line towards the exit as the energy blast slowly crept it's way outward. Upon reaching the exit way everything returned to normal speed.

"Run!" Chronoa exclaimed.

Piccolo and Chronoa ran through a long pathway as the blast exploded behind them completely spreading throughout the cavern and through the pathway. Piccolo and Chronoa reached the exit of the pathway leaping to safety narrowly avoiding the explosion save for the lower half of Piccolo's cape.

"That sure was fun." Chronoa stated sarcastically as she and Piccolo stood up and brushed themselves off.

"I'll ask again." Piccolo stated. "Where the hell are we? And what was that thing?"

"That was a Cashuta." Towa replied. "Which means we're in his backyard."

"Who's backyard?" Piccolo inquired.

"Karange, the Alpha Kai." Chronoa replied.

"Alpha Kai?" Piccolo replied.

"The very first Kai in existence." Chronoa replied. "I was hoping we'd go right to him but of course nothing can ever go completely right, can it? Looks like we've got quite a ways before we reach him."

Facing the two was a large dense forest filled with trees of various size shapes and all sorts of various colors even teal.

"We'll cover more ground if we fly." Piccolo stated.

"No can do." Chronoa replied as she pointed up towards the pure white sky. Far far up in the sky the shadow of a massive serpent-like creature twice the size of a skyscraper could be seen slowly making it's away across before fading into the distance.

"What was that?" Piccolo inquired.

"Something you don't want to mess with." Chronoa replied. "The clock is ticking. Let's go."

"Right." Piccolo replied before he and Chronoa began making their way into the forest.

* * *

 _IDS – Ba-Myu – Command Room_

* * *

"Screen on." Goku stated before a large television screen turned on. On the screen was several split screens of several different towns and cities, including West City. Each city was filled with several Sankakukenkei troops. Nearly every section of troops were engaged in combat with military forces.

"As you can see sir, We've met some opposition with their military." Isol stated. "However we are making quick work of them. They are no match for even our weakest forces."

"Hey Gohan, want some popcorn for the show?" Goku inquired as someone handed him a comically large bucket of popcorn. "No, oh well more for me."

Goku began munching on the popcorn when two of the monitors began emitting a loud beeping sound.

"What's with the beeping?" Goku inquired.

"Sire, it appears we've run into some trouble in West City and Gingertown." Isol replied. "I am enlarging the two sectors now."

The West City and Gingertown feeds were brought up side by side while the rest of the feeds were dropped. Both the West City and Gingertown soldiers were being taken by a certain blond bombshell and three-eyed man respectively.

"18 and Tien. This just got a lot more entertaining." Goku stated before munching on more popcorn.

* * *

 _A/N_

* * *

There you have it, folks. Chapter 10 has reached its end. I only managed to reach a little over a thousand words but hey quality over quantity. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know your thoughts and as always have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic


	11. Chapter 11: Resistance

**Chapter 11: Resistance**

* * *

 _IDS – Ba-Myu Command Room._

* * *

Goku watched with a grin on his face as 18 and Tien dispatched troop after troop even with the black aura surrounding them.

"They're managing to defeat our soldiers even in their blackout states." Isol stated.

"I see that." Goku replied with glee. "They've both gotten a lot stronger. This oughta be interesting."

"Sire, you sound...pleased." Isol replied.

"Of course I am." Goku replied. "I thought this was going to be easy. Which would have been reeeally boring. Tuse, Quil, go keep my friends company, and make sure to put on a good show."

"As you wish." Tuse replied .

"Dibs on the triclops!" Quil exclaimed.

* * *

 _Gingertown_

* * *

"Where is Goku?" Tien inquired to the last conscious foot soldier. However, the soldier remained steadfast in his silence.

"Trust me when I say you won't get a single word out him!" Quil exclaimed from a distance.

Tien dispatched of the soldier and turned his attention to the approaching Quil.

"Me on the other hand." Quil continued as he landed near Tien. "I'll talk up a shitstorm!"

"Where is Goku?" Tien inquired.

"Oh shit, not allowed to actually tell you that." Quil replied. "No no no no nope. Nooooot allowed to tell you that."

"Fine then." Tien replied. "I'll just have to beat it out of you."

"Oooh, that sounds fu..." Quil began to say before being cut off via Tien's fist in his face.

Tien immediately followed up with an elbow to the face before finishing his combo with an uppercut sending Quil several feet upward. Quil quickly recovered before doing a few quick backflips to gain some distance.

"You're a lot lot lot lot loooot stronger than the last human I fought." Quill stated. "Broke his neck like it a twig. I think his name was Chumcha...No no no, not Chumcha. What was it? Timtam...No no, it definitely started with a Y...Yamman...Yamchad?"

"...Yamcha." Tien replied.

"I'm sorry, didn't catch that." Quil replied.

"His name..." Tien replied as he moved closer to Quil within the blink of an eye before ramming his fist hard into his stomach. "Was Yamcha."

* * *

 _West City_

* * *

 _ **'Dr. Briefs truly is a genius. I'm nearly twice as strong as I was before.'**_ Android 18 thought to herself after defeating the last soldier. "These guys are like chump change now."

"If you're looking for a better challenge..." Tuse stated in his tranquil voice as he landed near 18. "I will oblige."

"Oh god, what chemical factory did you crawl out of?" 18 mockingly inquired.

"I am Tuse of the Sankakukankei." Tuse simply replied.

"San kooky king kai?" 18 replied.

"Doesn't matter." Tuse replied as he took his fighting stance. "I'm not really one for small talk. So if it's all the same to you..."

"Fine by me." 18 replied as she took her fighting stance.

* * *

 _Gingertown_

* * *

Quil barreled towards a nearby small abandoned cafe, crashing head first into a large plate glass window. But before Tien could make another move a barrage of Quil's mohawk projectiles shot out of the broken window towards Tien who responded with a kiai sending all off them back through the window.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Quil exclaimed as he was bombarded with his own projectiles.

Tien's pointed his right index finger towards the window as it began to glow with a bright yellow-orange energy.

 _ **'Oh, shitty shit shit shit. I better do something. Don't wanna die before reaching my blackout state.'**_ A badly cut up Quil thought as Tien prepared to fire his Dodan Ray. Quil looked around in a panic before he down at the ground and smiling.

"Dodan R..." Tien began to shout before being cut off by several mohawk projectiles which burst through from the ground below followed by Quil who attempted to hit Tien with an uppercut as he dodged the projectiles, however, Tien was able to dodge both the projectiles and Quil. Tien hit Quil with a haymaker knocking him before blasting the projectiles away with an energy wave.

Tien looked down at a battered Quil as the ominous black aura of the sankakukankei began to swirl around him.

* * *

 _West City_

* * *

18 and Quil locked hands in a test of strength neither one moving an inch for well over a minute until Quil began to push 18 back by the slightest of an inch.

"You're strong." 18 stated. "I'm stronger."

18 let out a loud booming yell as her power began to increase causing Tuse to be pushed back several inches.

"...Interesting." Tuse stated. "I was told you cyborgs couldn't increase your power level to this extent."

"I got a few upgrades." 18 replied before hitting Tuse with a flat palm strike to the chest knocking him back several feet. 18 quickly followed up with a knee to the gut before attempting to hit Tuse with a side snap kick only for Tuse to grab her by the leg and toss her into a nearby fire hydrant causing her blue denim vest and skirt, dark blue tights, brown belt, brown boots, and black shirt to all get drenched from the water gushing from the ground. 18 let out a sigh as she tossed her jacket to the ground before taking off her skirt and tossing it to the ground as well. Leaving just her top, tights, and boots on. "This was my favorite outfit..."

"My apologies." Tuse replied in a tone that was impossible to tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

18 fired a quick ki blast at Tuse who easily deflected it but just as he did 18 was on him hitting him with a right hook causing him to spiral several feet away before crashing through the walls of a large abandoned bank. Without hesitation, 18 extended both her arms with palms outward towards the bank. Pink energy orbs began to glow in both hands before she fired a barrage of pink energy blasts. Once 18's attack finished the once large building was reduced to nothing but a pile of rubble.

"So much for a challenge." 18 said to herself.

"Believe me..." Tuse stated from underneath the rubble as his black aura began seeping outward before Tuse emerged completely surrounded by the foreboding energy. "This is far from over."

* * *

 _IDS BA-MYU – Command Room_

* * *

"Oh damn!" Goku exclaimed. "This is getting good. What do you think Gohan?"

Gohan didn't say a word but a slight glimmer of hope could be seen in his eyes.

"Sire, do you think Tuse and Quil have a chance of losing?" Isol inquired.

"Hmm, maybe." Goku replied. "We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

AN

* * *

Will Tien and 18 be triumphant over Tuse and Quil? And what exactly is this mysterious blackout state? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Strained Bond and as always, have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic


	12. Chapter 12: Focal Points

**CHAPTER 12: Focal Points**

* * *

 _Forrest of the Alpha_ _Kai_

* * *

Sounds of various different creatures filled the air as Piccolo and Chronoa continued their trek through the dense forest.

"How much longer?" Piccolo wondered.

"Well judging by that tree formation and tree length and that...I have no clue." Chronoa replied. " But we've got to be at least a quarter of the way through by now. Just remember to keep your power level as low as you can. The creatures of this world especially the ones in this forest are highly perceptible to sensing ki."

"I got it." Piccolo replied. "Since we have time, could you please elaborate more on this whole situation."

"I suppose I could." Chronoa replied. "This whole situation started when the inhabitants of another dimension began messing with forces beyond their understanding."

"Forces beyond their understanding?" Piccolo replied.

"They attempted to harness the ether." Chronoa stated. "The very essence of the multiverse. Despite several warnings, they persisted in their goals until one day they went too far and the ether became corrupted. It began to spread throughout their universe and would have spread throughout every other universe as well if not for the intervention of the omni-king. "

"Omni-King?" Piccolo replied.

"Zen-Oh, King of the multiverse but he's not important right now." Chronoa replied. "It was thought that all the inhabitants of that universe perished along with it but there were survivors. Those survivors branded themselves as the san...kaku...kan...kei. Ha, nailed it. And for years they hid in the world of void. A place in between dimensions. All the while plotting to take over a new dimension. I eventually caught wind of their plan but they caught me off guard and trapped me in a pocket dimension."

...That is a lot to take in." Piccolo replied.

"Tell me about it." Chronoa replied.

 _West City_

"...I believe you're curious." Tuse stated as he brushed the last piece of rubble off his shoulder. "About this ability we of the Sankakukankei share."

"Not gonna lie, I am." 18 replied

 _Gingertown_

"Iiiiit's called the blackout state!" Quil exclaimed as the ominous black aura of the blackout state surged around him "And it's super super super super super super awesome."

 _West City_

"When someone who is corrupted by the dark ether comes close to a state of near death..."

 _Gingertown_

"They enter this bady bady bad ass form!"

 _West City_

"All damage we've previously suffered is healed and..."

 _Gingertown_

"Our strength..."

 _West City_

"Speed!"

 _Gingertown_

"Stamina!"

 _West City_

"And agility..."

 _Gingertown_

"Are all increased a shit ton!" Quil exclaimed. "We also get this kickity ass black aura."

"Then it looks like I've got my work cut out for me." Tien replied as he took his fighting stance.

 _West City_

"To be honest I prefer to get things done before reaching this point..." Tuse stated. "Unfortunately my body's normal state is a bit more fragile than most..."

"I'm shedding a tear." 18 replied sarcastically as she took her fighting stance.

 _Gingertown_

Quil launched himself at Tien striking at him with intense speed as Tien did his best to defend himself. Unfortunately, Tien was quickly overpowered as Quil laid several strikes to Tien's face and gut. After nearly a minute of being pummeled, Tien managed to catch one of Quil's fists squeezing it hard causing Quil to cry out in pain.

"Awwww!" Quil exclaimed. "You're gonna break it! You're gonna break it! You're gonna...Psych!"

Tien cried out in pain as a blue crystal spike extended from the back of Quil's hand piercing right through Tien's hand.

"Ouchies! That's gotta smart!" Quil exclaimed. "You wanna a matching set? I can pierce the other one get some double penetration action goin."

"No thanks." Tien replied as he clenched his hand tight.

"Maaaaan, You're no fun." Quil replied. "And ya don't seem too shaken up bout your hand either."

"I can always get a couple more." Tien replied as he took off his green one-shouldered tunic.

"Ooooh, ominous." Quil replied. "Watcha gonna do? I wanna see I wanna see I wanna see!"

Tien's muscles tightened as two extra arms sprouted from his sides underneath his original arms.

"Oooooooh sick!" Quil exclaimed. "Whataya call that bit o' badassery?"

"Four Witches Modified" Tien replied.

"That has a nice ring to it." Quil replied. "But no matter how many eyes or arms you have Imma still wreck yoooooo ass!"

 _West City_

Android 18 found herself surprisingly on the offensive as Tuse seemingly struggled to avoid her series of offense maneuvers even get hit with the odd punch or two.

 _ **'Somethings not right...'**_ 18 thought as she continued to put Tuse on the defensive. **_'He's holding back a lot of his power...What is he up to...'_**

As Android 18 continued with her offense, unbeknownst to her, 18's shadow slowly began standing vertically as she was about to land a hard strike to Tuse's head, the shadow's limbs wrapped around her own completely immobilizing them.

"What the hell!?" 18 exclaimed.

"I forgot to mention mention another aspect of the blackout state." Tuse stated. "It gives us each a unique ability. For example, I can manipulate shadows."

"Didn't think you were the type to use such cowardly tactics." 18 replied.

"I do what I must..." Tuse replied.

Android 18's arms began moving on their own as her right hand balled into a fist. 18 tried her best resist and regain control but ultimately failed as she was hit hard in the stomach by her own right hand quickly which was quickly followed by her left hand straight to the face. Android 18 soon found herself being pummeled her own hands.

 _ **'Damn it!'**_ 18 thought. **_'This thing's also messing with my energy...Need to do something fast...'_**

Android closed her eyes as her fist continued to hit her face and torso. A brief glimmer of pink energy flickered from her stomach.

 _ **'Almost...'**_

Android 18 clenched every muscle she could in her body as the energy began to flicker once again this time from a wider area before bursting forward in the form a small barrier.

"It worked." 18 stated as she looked at her now free hands before the barrier slowly dissipated.

"Impressive..." Tuse stated. "Guess I'll have to use shadow technique B then..."

Android 18's shadow began to raise up once again from behind her this time taking a fully three-dimensional shape.

 _Gingertown_

Tien grabbed Quil by the throat with his upper left arm but a spike quickly extended from Quil's neck however before the spike could penetrate Tien's hand Tien punched Quil several away with his lower right hand.

"Maaaan, You gotta helluva left hook!" Quil exclaimed before a bunch of crystal spikes began to protrude from his body. "But I gotta shit ton a spikes!"

Quil put the tip of his thumb in his mouth and blew before several spikes jettisoned from his chest which quickly regenerated.

Tien swiftly dodged most of the spikes with the exception of a few which he batted away with his lower left hand.

"Oooooh ho ho ho ho!" Quil exclaimed. "You're so so so so so so badass! Guess I gotta blow harder!"

Quil put the tip of his thumb in his mouth and blew hard even harder causing all the spikes on his torso and arms to shoot out towards Tien even faster than before.

Tien quickly realized he wouldn't be able to dodge or bat away all the spikes so he attempted to deflect them with a kiai but the speed of the spikes proved too great as they kept going and bombarded Tien as he received several deep cuts to his face arms and chest.

"Ka ka ka ka karma!" Quil exclaimed. "Damn, you still standing?"

"And still fighting." Tien, damaged but with still plenty left in the tank, replied as he pointed all four of his arms with his index finger extended at Quil.

"Oooooooh whatcha gonna do?" Quil inquired.

Each index finger began to glow with a bright yellow energy before Tien exclaimed "Dodan Ray times four!"

"Minus points for originalit...oh shit, those things are coming in fast!" Tuse exclaimed as he attempted to dodge the four dodan rays but failed as they made contact with his body only for the rays to get reflected back at Tien by the crystals on Quil's body. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha I almost forgot I could do that!"

Tien took to the air avoiding all but one of the Dodon Ray's as it pierced his left ankle causing him to drop right back down to the ground.

"I think Imma take my time hurtin you." Quil stated as he casually walked over Tien who was down on one knee as he struggled to stand.

 _IDS BA-MYU – Command Room_

Goku sat with a massive grin on his face while Gohan' face remained stern not wanting to give his father the satisfaction of a reaction as they continued to watch 18 and Tien's battles.

"Oh, this isn't looking good." Goku stated as he watched cruelly smiling at the thought of his former comrades perishing at the hands of Tuse and Quil. "Can our plucky heroes make a comeback and triumph over these evil doers? Well, whataya think, Gohan?"

Whether Gohan would've responded or not was rendered moot by the interruption of Isol.

"Sire, Squadron 12 has located the first focal point."

"Ooh, awesome." Goku replied. "Where is it?"

"It is on a small island in the middle of the sea." Isol replied.

Goku's eyes lit up upon hearing Isol's reply.

"Does this Island have only one house on it with an old man and a turtle?"

"Yes, Sire." Isol replied.

Goku let out a loud gut busting laugh as Isol confirmed his suspicions.

"...Sire."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry just give me a minute." Goku replied as he collected himself. "It's just man what are the chances. Squadron 12's one of our smaller squadron's right?"

"Correct." Isol replied.

"You may want to send some reinforcements." Goku stated.

"Why, Sire? I doubt we'd face much opposition." Isol replied.

"Trust me, that old man is plenty of opposition," Goku replied.

* * *

A/N

* * *

As Tien and 18's battles near their conclusions, will they be able to turn the tide? And what are these mysterious focal points? Find out in the next chapter of Strained Bond. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know your thoughts and as always have a great day. ~TheUltimateMystic.


	13. Chapter 13: Last Ditch Efforts

**Chapter 13: Last Ditch Efforts.**

* * *

 _West City_

* * *

Android stared down Tuse but before she could attempt to make a move she noticed a tap on her shoulder. Android 18 quickly turned around but just as she did she was greeted with the fist of her own shadow knocking her back several feet.

"Oh, what the hell is this now?" 18 wondered as she stared down her shadow.

18 took her fighting stance as her shadow did the same in perfect sync with her own movements. 18 formed a ki blast in her right hand as her shadow did the same. She launched it at the shadow before quickly darting to the side, her shadow again moving in perfect sync with her. 18 and her shadow lunged at each other colliding in a flurry of equally matched strikes just as the ki blast collided in the air.

"It's like it can read my every move." 18 stated right before the shadow managed to land a punch on her.

"It doesn't just know you every move..." Tuse replied. "Your shadow knows you better than you know yourself."

For a moment 18 still didn't have a problem keeping pace with her shadow but the shadow kept landing more and more strikes and soon she 18 had no choice but to go on the defensive. Much like her offense her, 18 was able to keep her defense up for a few moments but again the shadow was able to land a strike here and there as if anticipating her movements and soon 18 found herself being pelted with strikes.

 _ **'Damn...It's pushing me back.'**_ 18 thought as the shadow pushed her back several feet with each strike. _**'It's pushing me back towards...Oh no. Everyone who's not dead or didn't evacuate is holed up at Capsule Corp...Does this thing know?'**_

18's shadow caught 18 with a hard right hook sending her several miles back through several buildings.

 _ **'Damn, I'm less than a mile away...'**_ 18 thought as she slowly stood up.

"I'm impressed you're still able to stand after that..." Tuse stated as he and the shadow approached 18.

" _ **I can't let them get any closer...I need to do something right now..."**_

Suddenly a light bulb went off in 18's head.

 _ **'That's it...'**_

18 began moving rapidly side to side firing ki blast at the shadow which the shadow did in turn.

"...This is fruitless." Tuse declared. "Give up now and I will make your death qui..."

Android 18 suddenly fired a strong ki blast through her own shoulder causing the shadow to do the same just as the shadow moved in front of Tuse. Unable to move out of the way in time Tuse was hit with the full brunt of the blast.

"...Clever girl." stated as he and 18 both collapsed to the ground while the shadow faded away.

* * *

 _Gingertown_

* * *

"Now where to start?" Quil wondered as he leaned over the battered Tien. "I...Huh!? What!? Aaaaaw come on! Do I have to!? ….Fine. Looks like I don't have the time for torture. So any last words before I finish you off?"

"Yeah..." Tien replied. "You talk too much."

Just as Tien finished his sentence he suddenly sprouted a new pair of arms from his upper back and brought his newly formed fists together in a double ax handle down on the top of Quil's head causing the pavement to crack upon hitting the ground. Tien then took the sky as fast as he could.

"Oooow that hurt!" Quil exclaimed as he quickly stood up. "But ya gotta hit harder than that if you wanna..."

Quil looked up at Tien who had put all 6 pairs of hands together in the Tri-beam formation.

"NONA-BEAM!" Tien exclaimed

"Oh shi..."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Quil was hit with the full force of the attack causing all the crystals on his body to explode.

Tien quickly plummeted to the ground collapsing next to the already collapsed Quil.

* * *

 _IDS BA-MYU - COMMAND ROOM_

* * *

"Whoa! 18 with the sacrifice play." Goku stated as he watched 18's fight finish.

"...An unfortunate loss." Isol stated. "Sire if this Master Roshi is as dangerous as you say he is then perhaps we should send Quil to the island after he finishes off Tien."

"Hmm, Alright. Tell him to hurry up and finish him off."

"Quil, You do not have time for this. Finish him off and head to the coordinates I am about to send you. Yes, you have to this is a direct order."

Gohan's eye lit up as he watched Tien suddenly mount his comeback.

"Oh, would ya look at that." a slightly surprised Goku stated as Tien finished off Quil. "I didn't see that coming. I'd my tip my hat to him if I had one. Hey, can someone find me a hat? A fedora maybe?"

"Sire, what shall we do now? Tuse and Quil were two of our best soldiers."

"I want you to head to Roshi's Island."

"Are you sure I am needed, sire?"

"If we wanna capture that focal point then, yeah."

"As you wish." Isol replied before taking his leave.

"Say Gohan, How about we talk a little trip home?"

Gohan's face filled with dread as he wondered just what his father or the man he once knew as his father had in store for him...and his mother.

* * *

 _Forest of the Alpha Kai_

* * *

Chronoa and Piccolo continued there we through the dense forest as the trees began to turn a solid white color.

"Good, we're over half way there now." Chronoa stated. "With any luck will be able to get there before they find the first focal point."

"Focal Point?" Piccolo replied.

"Oh, did I forget to mention those. My bad. In every universe, there is at least one planet that contains the focal points of that universe. In some universes, the focal points are spread out across several planets and some are contained to just one or two. You ever wonder why Earth has had as many powerful threats as it has? It is because Earth is the planet contains 4 focal points. Planets with focal points have a bad tendency to have powerful beings drawn to them."

"But what exactly are these focal points?"

"Oh yeah, I started getting a bit a head of myself, didn't I? Focal points are essentially the locks of the universe. They prevent one universe from being able to go into another. The planet Vegeta, as well as your original Namek, actually had a focal point each but they were destroyed when Freeza blew it up. It was actually the destruction of Namek that allowed the IDS Ba-Myu to travel into your universe. That ship works by finding a universe where either the focal points are weakest are at least one or two has been destroyed and makes a tear large enough for it to enter."

"Why do they want to destroy all the focal points to our universe if they're already here?"

"Because they're not the only ones left from their universe. The Sankakukanei is actually comprised of several inhabitants from multiple planets in their universe. With just the one focal point destroyed they can only send the IDS Ba-Myu which is comprised of their universes strongest fighters which are primarily made up of a race known as the Sankurisu. I think it's supposed to be a portmanteau Sankaku Kurisutaru. A lot of that universe has a whole triangle pun thing going on with their names for some reason. Actually, if you think about a lot of names are...I mean even my name is a...anyway, they're still a dozen ships waiting to enter your universe. That's why we have to get to the Alpha Kai before it's too late."

* * *

 _Roshi's Island_

* * *

Master Roshi was at 50 percent power with a large turtle shell still strapped to his back as he nearly finished off the last of squad 12.

"You're just an old man how are you this strong?" The foot soldier.

"I drink plenty of prune juice. Helps keep me regular." Master Roshi replied before hitting him with a strong chop to the back of the neck. "It's nice to give these old bones a good workout."

"I wonder what they wanted with our island?" Turtle wondered.

"Better not have been my stash."

"Which stash?"

"Either one."

"You think these are the same guys that took Goku."

"I think that's a safe bet. _**Yamcha, Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin, and Piccolo's energy signatures have all disappeared and Tien's is very faint and for a second I thought I felt...What is going on?**_ "

Roshi turned to go back inside Kame House but stopped as he felt the arrival of another energy signature.

"And who is this now?"

"You must be Roshi." Isol inquired as he landed on the island.

"I am. Who's asking?"

"That is right. You were not among the fighters present when we abducted Son Goku."

"That's because I'm supposed to be retired. You guys aren't making that easy for me right now."

"I was not aware you were this strong."

"Just because I'm retired doesn't mean I stopped training." Master Roshi replied as he took his fighting stance. "And that's Master Roshi to you."

* * *

A/N

* * *

"As Master Roshi and Isol prepare to square off, will Roshi be able to overcome his new foe? And just what does Goku have planned next. Find out next time on Strained Bond!" Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Strained Bond: A Hero's Fall to Darkness. I think this chapter turned out quite nicely if I do say so myself but let me know your thoughts and as always, have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic


	14. Chapter 14: Split

Warning: This chapter may make you really and I mean really make you hate evil Goku or as I like to refer to him Red Goku.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Split**

* * *

 _Roshi's Island_

* * *

Roshi and Isol stared each other dead in the eyes as the wind began to pick up causing small but powerful waves to crash on the island. Master Roshi launched himself at Isol. Isol attempted to fire a quick energy blast but it simply fazed through Mr. Roshi's after image. Master Roshi attempted to attack from behind but Isol quickly spun around and struck Master Roshi with a quick jab knocking him back a few inches.

"Could we move this fight somewhere else?" Master Roshi suddenly inquired. "Your ki blast just put a hole in my front door."

"No, I am afraid I cannot oblige your request."

"Then excuse one moment." Master Roshi replied before quickly darting past Isol to the left side of his house. Master Roshi flipped open a small panel and pressed a button causing the house to retract into a capsule which he then tossed to Turtle who caught it in his mouth.

"You may want to head out of here, Turtle." Master Roshi stated.

"Be careful." Turtle replied before swimming out into the open sea.

"Now where were we?"

Master Roshi moved with lightning fast speed landing quick strikes to each of Isol's limbs before landing a jumping knee to his chin. Roshi attempted to follow up with a kick to Isol's gut, however, Isol quickly countered with a downward elbow to Roshi's shin followed by an elbow to the gut knocking Roshi back several feet.

"Not bad, But you'll have to do a lot better than that if you want to put down this old timer." Roshi stated as he cupped his hands together at his side.

* * *

 _Son Residence_

* * *

Chi-Chi stood by phone as she talked to Bulma

"I wish you had stayed here with us, Chi-Chi." Bulma stated over the phone. "Especially with all this chaos going on."

"I know, Bulma, but I just felt like if I waited here maybe Goku might show up. Aw, I can hear him now he'd say..."

"Honey I'm home! Make me four helpings of the bacon special surprise with extra surprise!"

"Yeah, he'd say it just like that...Wait a minute..."

Chi-Chi turned around to see Goku standing behind her with Gohan at his side.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi exclaimed as she practically leaped into his arms.

"Hey, Chi-Chi." Goku replied with a chuckle.

"Goku, where have you been? Did those hooligans do anything to you?"

"I'm fine Chi-Chi. Why don't you start cooking some dinner and I'll explain everything."

"Alright." Chi-Chi replied before noticing the troubled look on Gohan's face. "What's the matter Gohan?"

"N...Nothing." Gohan replied.

"Hello? Helloooo?" Bulma's voice rang out from the phone.

"Oh sorry, Bulma. I have to go. I'll call you back later."

* * *

 _Roshi's Island._

* * *

Roshi's muscle expanded slightly as he began to shout "Kaaaaameeeee"

However just as the blast began to form in his hands was interrupted by Isol with a series of rapid ki blasts which Roshi dodged with ease.

"You must think me a fool if you think I just stand here and let you use your Kamehameha wave."

"So you're aware of the Kamehameha eh?"

"Indeed I am and there is no chance I...Why can I not move my limbs?"

"So it finally took effect. You have pretty thick skin so I was begging to think it mot not work."

"What!?"

"I hit pressure points on each of your limbs." Roshi replied before once again cupping his hands together at his side.

Isol could only stand and watch as Master Roshi began to charge his "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Isol struggled with all his might to move as the Kamehameha wave barreled towards him. Isol to Roshi's surprise was able to make his legs move a couple of inches but ultimately failed to avoid the brunt of the attack. After the Kamehameha faded off into the distance Isol laid face down in the sand but before Roshi could even let out a sigh of relief the ominous black aura of the blackout state began circling around him. After a few seconds, Isol's body began to morph taking on a much more feminine shape with his arms legs and waist-line becoming smaller and the hips becoming slightly wider. 'Isol' stood up now a solid foot shorter. Isol now looked like a completely different person with softer facial features and a modest bust size.

"Ah, It's been way too long since I've been able to stretch my legs." The new seemingly female Isol stated.

 _ **'Hold it in...'**_ Roshi thought as he struggled to keep his eyes from popping out of his skull as he looked upon the new beauty standing in front of him. **_'Remember that was just a man a minute ago.'_**

"Ah man, I got sand all in my mouth..." She stated as she brushed the sand off of her outfit.

"And just who might you be?"

"Name's Celes and I apologize for my husband. He's never been much of a fighter. He's more of the thinking type. Also, you notice how he never uses contractions. He finds them 'abhorrent.' Drives me a bit crazy to be honest."

"Husband?"

"It's complicated. Look as much as I would like to stand and gossip, I've got a job to do so let's get this show on the road shall we?"

* * *

 _Son Residence_

* * *

A smorgasbord of food laid stretched out across the kitchen table as Gohan and Goku sat across from one another while sat at the center.

"Ah, this is great. The cooks on the Ba-Myu could never whip up anything this good."

"What's that?"

"Oh, that's where they took me."

"Who took you?"

"The san..kaka..kiki...The SKK. They're actually quite nice once you get to know them."

"But they kidnapped you."

"That was just a prank. They sure do love a good rib. Speaking of ribs can you pass me them Gohan?"

"So they're not the ones responsible for all the attacks going on? And the attack on Orange Star City?"

"Oh no, they are."

"What? But...why?"

"So we could accomplish our goals."

"What are you saying..." Chi-Chi replied with concern starting to show in her voice.

"Boy, you shoulda seen the look on that blowhard Mr. Satan's face right before I blew a hole in his chest." Goku stated with a much more menacing chuckle then before.

"Goku, why are you saying this..."

"What's the matter, Chi-Chi?" Goku asked mockingly. He smiled with his signature grin but it had a twisted sense of malevolence behind it. "Did I say something wrong? What are you upset I killed that jackass? Come you hated him the most out of all of us. You should be glad he's gone. I know you hated him too, Gohan. After all, he took the credit that was rightfully yours."

"...No" Gohan replied under his breath.

"What was that, Gohan? I didn't hear you. You need to speak up."

Goku activated Gohan's bracelet causing him to cry out in pain.

"No!" Gohan exclaimed. "Mr. Satan may not have been the best person but he didn't deserve that!"

"Goku, why? Why are you doing this..." Chi-Chi replied as tears began to well in her eyes.

Goku got up from his chair and stared Chi-Chi straight in the eyes while placing his hand on her stomach.

"Don't touch her!" Gohan exclaimed before being quickly silenced by his bracelet.

"Because I don't want to wait another month."

A now steady stream of tears was flowing from Chi-Chi's eyes before her water suddenly burst.

"Come on there you go. Push, puuuush." Goku stated as Chi-Chi began to go into labor. "Almost there."

After a brief while, Chi-Chi finally pushed out a baby boy.

"Ah see that's the spirit. I knew you could do it, sweetie."

Goku carefully picked up his newborn son who sported a practically identical hairstyle to Goku. The infant looked smaller than average due being premature but otherwise looked healthy.

"Now maybe this is a son I can be proud of." Goku stated as he cut the umbilical cord with a small ki blast.

Goku gave Chi-Chi a quick chop to the neck rendering her unconscious and leaving her passed out on the kitchen floor. while Goku cradled the newborn infant in one arm as he walked over to Gohan who had just passed out from the pain caused by the bracelet. Goku placed his hand on Gohan before using his instant transmission.

* * *

Narration

* * *

Things continue to get worse for Gohan as Goku's atrocious actions only continue to get worse and will Master Roshi be able to overcome the femme fatale known as Celes? Find out next time on Strained Bond!

* * *

A/N

* * *

Boy that was a little hard for me to write. I tend not to like going to dark with my stories but it had to be done. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Let me know your thoughts and as always, have a great day. ~TheUltimateMystic


	15. Chapter 15: On Point

Twitter: Ultimate_Mystic

* * *

 **Chapter 15: On Point**

* * *

 _IDS Ba-Myu_

* * *

"Make a crib for fit for a prince for this little guy" Goku stated as he handed the newborn baby to a couple foot soldiers before walking over to an unconscious Gohan whom he had placed back next to his thrown. Goku took out a small brown capsule and broke it under Gohan's nose. "Wakey wakey. Eggs and bakey. Aw maybe I shouldn't have left your mother behind, I could have had her make me some eggs and bacon. In all the fun I had over there I forgot to actually eat anything. Can you believe that, Gohan?"

Gohan didn't say anything simply staring at Goku with malice growing in his eyes with every second that passed.

"Anyway, we're missing your favorite program. Let's see how old man Roshi's holding up."

* * *

 _Roshi's Island_

* * *

 _ **'I'm not sensing much from her...'**_ Master Roshi thought as he stared down his new opponent who stared right back at him. "If you're going to have a chance of beating me I suggest you don't hide your true power."

"Oh, I'm not. I'm just not one for the whole ki thing." Celes replied as she pulled her right fist back. "I prefer pure physical power."

Celes brought her fist down to the ground nearly breaking the sound barrier from the sheer force alone causing sand to blow everywhere as the ground cracked upon impact.

"Looks like I'm a little rusty. That should have split this island clean in two. Hold on a moment."

Celes lightly tapped her left foot on the crack causing the crack to grow wider as the island began to split in two.

"There we go."

Water began cascading down the sides while Master Roshi and Celes stood on opposite sides of the crack as the island began to split apart.

"Quite the punch you got there." Roshi stated before his muscles expanded to over twice their size. "Let me show you mine."

* * *

 _Forrest of the Alpha Kai_

* * *

"I wanna be a spaceborne ranger! Live the life of space guts and space danger!" Chronoa sang loudly as she and Piccolo continued their arduous trek.

"Ugh, are you going to do that the rest of the way?"

"You got a problem with my impeccable singing voice?"

"As a matter of fact..." Piccolo began to reply before nearly being brought to his knees by a small quake.

"Thaaat's not a good sign," Chronoa stated.

"What was that?"

Before Chronoa could answer Piccolo, several loud buzzing screeching sounds could be heard coming from the trees above.

"Oh no..." Chronoa

"What is that!?" Piccolo asked while covering his ears.

"Macadamians! The quake must have woken them up!"Chronoa exclaimed as a swarm of large feathered bee-like creatures with stingers resembling large serrated kitchen knives began to descend from the trees. "We might want to run...Right now!"

Piccolo and Chronoa ran as fast as they could manage while navigating through the dense forest while the Macadamians gave chase.

* * *

 _Roshi's Island_

* * *

As the two halves of the island drifted further and further apart Roshi and Celes leaped towards one another quickly exchanging a flurry of punches and kicks before landing on opposite sides.

"You're quite strong for an old man."

"And you're not bad for a lovely lady such as yourself. But if you think you can beat me with pure strength alone..."

Master Roshi began waving his hands up and down and side to side while chanting "Relax. Calm. Tranquil. Relax. Calm. Tranquil. Relax. Calm. Tranquil."

"Wh...what are you..." Celes began to ask as she began feeling drowsy.

Celes began teetering on the edge of the wide chasm formed by the splitting of the island. However just as she was about to fall she suddenly punched herself hard in the chest.

"Nice try!" Celes exclaimed.

"What's that behind you!"

"Not falling for it." Celes replied before being hit in the back with two ki blasts that Master Roshi had fired while she was in a daze knocking her into the cavern.

"A true warrior always pays attention to their surroundings."

Before Roshi could even breathe a sigh of relief Celes brought herself back up on the same side as Roshi by digging her bare hands into the side of the island.

"You're going to pay for that!" Celes exclaimed.

"Darling, the only things I pay for are my girly mags, my beer, and my "herbal supplements." And that one time I was really desperate and hire a pr...You know what never mind about that last part."

Celes began punching wildly at Master Roshi only for him to avoid every single strike.

"Damn it!"

"Strength is no good if you can't hit your opponent."

Celes' expression of anger turned to a cocky smirk as a small tremor shook the ground followed by a larger quake. Celes let out a laugh as the ground continued to quake.

"Why the sudden burst of confidence?" Master Roshi inquired.

"Because it's about time to wrap things up." Celes replied.

"If you think this is going to end that quickly then you're..."

"Oh spare me. You don't get it, do you? My goal was already partially completed from the moment this island split in two. You thought my punch was just to show off my strength? No, it was to weaken the focal point that this island sits on. Since then I've just been biding my time until it weakened enough so one well place strike would be enough to break it. Though I will give you some credit, you're stronger than either I or my husband thought you'd be. But..." Celes formed two small ki blasts before quickly absorbing them into her hands causing them to glow. "Play times over."

Celes charged at Master Roshi with dramatically increased speed. She nearly managed to land a hit on the elderly fighter but Roshi was able to avoid it by the skin of his teeth.

"Still hiding a bit of power?" Celes stated with a chuckle. "Doesn't matter."

Celes moved even faster landing a hard strike to Master Roshi's gut. Master Roshi nearly fell down but remained standing after stumbling backward. Celes attempted to deliver another strike but before she could land it Master Roshi put his arms forward before sending out a blast of yellowish green ki from his hands. Celes did her best to not let a cry of pain as she felt several thousand volts of electricity surge through her body.

"You certainly are a tough one." Roshi stated. "I have yet to hear a single person not cry out in agony from this technique."

"This..." Celes began to say. "This...is...NOTHING!"

Celes began shouting loudly but not in a way that evoked a sense of pain but a sense of exertion. Celes' muscles began to bulge slightly as Master Roshi's thundershock surprise attack began to falter. Master Roshi attempted to put more energy into his attack but it proved to be of no use as Celes through sheer power alone broke through the attack. Master Roshi collapsed to his knees as an out of breath but still standing Celes landed in front of him.

"You...you...gave me quite...the thrill ride." Celes stated as she caught her breath before kicking Master Roshi in the head knocking Master Roshi unconscious. "For that, I'll make your death quick and painless."

Celes formed a medium sized ki blast in her right hand aimed it at Master Roshi.

"Don't." Goku's voice suddenly rang out in Celes' head.

"Why?"

"He'll die along with the rest once we fully take over. Finish destroying the focal point and come back."

"Yeah yeah. As you wish."

Celes aimed and fired her ki blast at the chasm causing a small explosion upon impact which after a brief moment of total silence was followed by a large beam of light shooting up into the sky as Celes took her leave by running across the water.

The ground began to shake violently not just on the island but around the entire planet.

* * *

 _Forest of the Alpha Kai_

* * *

"Why can't I just blast them!?" Piccolo exclaimed as he and Chronoa continued to flee from the Macadamians.

"Harming a single creature in the Alpha Kai's forest is extremely illegal!" Chronoa replied. "They are sensitive to bright light though! If we had a big enough light source we could try and stun them!"

"A big enough light source..." A light bulb went off in Piccolo's head. "Close your eyes.

Chronoa did as she was told and closed her eyes while Piccolo quickly turned around put his hands towards the center of his face spread his fingers wide and shouted "Solar Flare!"

A bright flashing light emanated from between Piccolo's fingers causing every Macadamian to drop like a fly.

"Looks I got em all." Piccolo stated to Chronoa who kept running even with her eyes causing her run smack dab into a tree.

"Oooooow."

"You alright?"

"My face isn't all bruised up is it? That's my money maker. That and my cute little derriere. You should see my twerking skills."

"Yeah, you're fine." Piccolo replied with a chuckle.

"So you can laugh after all." Chronoa quipped.

"Let's get going." Piccolo replied as he helped Chronoa back to her feet but just as he helped her back up she was almost back down along with Piccolo himself by another quake much larger than before.

"Oh no..."

"What was that?"

"They must have destroyed one of the focal points...We need to hurry."

* * *

 _IDS Ba-Myu_

* * *

"That sure was a doozy wasn't it." Goku stated.

"...Why did you let him live?" Gohan inquired.

"Because he entertained me. I was thinking about having him be my court jester. I always wanted one of those."

"Sir!" A foot soldier exclaimed as he entered the room.

"You better have a good reason for interrupting our father-son bonding time."

"Sorry sir, but we have located the remaining three focal points."

"Okay, that is a good reason then." Goku replied as the foot soldier handed him a printout of the remaining three locations. "Good, good, g..." Goku's face lit up as he read the third location."

"Sir, is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, something is very very right. The first two locations shouldn't be a problem but this one I think I'm going to have to handle personally. I've been curious about what fighting him would be like. You can stay here this time, Gohan."

Goku dropped the printout before placing his right index and middle fingers on his.

"Can't sense his energy so I'll have to get as close as I can." Goku stated before disappearing.

Gohan looked at the third location on the printout. Which had a short bio that read 'An island with several rare and exotic species guarded by a single park ranger.' Under the text was a picture of Android 17 with a line of text that read power level: Unknown

* * *

 _Narrator_

* * *

Despite Master Roshi's valiant effort the first focal point has fallen. Piccolo and Chronoa continue their race against the clock will the other focal points crumble before they reach the Alpha Kai? And will Android 17 be able to stand up to the might of Red Goku? Find out next time on STRAINED BOND!

* * *

 _A/N_

* * *

Another fine chapter if I do say so myself. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know your thoughts and as always have a great day. ~TheUltimateMystic


	16. Chapter 16: Red & Black

**CHAPTER 16: Red & Black**

* * *

 _Royal Nature Park_

* * *

A large peaceful island in the middle of the ocean. This island brimmed with all sorts of exotic and rare foliage and wild life, all of which was guarded under the watchful eye of the newly appointed park ranger Android 17.

 _ **'Alright, first day on the job, 17. Don't screw this up. This is it, man, you're living the dream. Eh, but what do I really have to worry about, a few poachers here and there.'**_

"It should be a breeze."

As soon as Android 17 said those words out loud a large explosion occurred in a nearby area.

"And I totally just jinxed myself." 17 sighed as he took off to investigate.

"What the hell? There's no way poachers could have done this..." 17 stated as he observed the area.

What was once a lush meadow filled with various grazing animals was now a scorched wasteland void of any life.

"You're right it wasn't poachers. It was me, Goku!" Goku exclaimed as he descended from the sky and landed in front of 17.

"You certainly look like Goku but he would never do something like this."

"Yeah yeah, you got me I'm actually Turles." Goku replied jokingly.

"Who?"

"Just some nobody filler villain. Although that tree of might thing was pretty neat. Might have to look into seeing if we can get one of those planted here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, got a little sidetracked. I really am Goku though."

"Goku...why did you do this?"

"Because I wanted to draw you out, aaand since I can't sense your energy, I figured this was the best option."

"I don't understand...you..."

"Maybe I wasn't clear enough." Goku replied before speaking very slowly "I...killed...your...animals...to...drag...you...out."

A look of anger came over 17's face. He was done trying to figure out Goku's motivations.

"What's the matter 17 your face is turning red you got a fever or some..."

Goku's words were cut short by 17 as he delivered a hard left cross to Goku's smug prick face, knocking back several feet.

"Ouch, that packed quite a wallop. You've been doing quite a bit of training these last 8 months."

"Son Goku or not, this island is under my protection, and if you're here to harm it, then I'll have no choice but to kick your ass."

"You're a funny guy 17. Definitely, have a better sense of humor than your sister but then again it's kind of hard to have a sense of humor when you're face down in a ditch and clinging to life."

"Nice try. I'm not falling your bluff."

"Oh, you don't believe me? Have a look for yourself." Goku replied as he extended his gloved hand palm upward before a projection of Android 18 lying face down in the empty streets of West City began playing.

"See. Told ya so. Well I mean she's not actually in a ditch but you get my point."

"...Shut...the...hell...up!" An enraged 17 exclaimed as he launched himself at Goku unleashing a barrage of blows culminating in a punch that sent Goku back several more feet.

"Man, I really a..."

"I said shut up!" 17 exclaimed as he laid into Goku with another massive combo attack this time culminating in a knee to face sending Goku back even further.

"But I just wanted to say..."

17 again, unrelenting in his movements, cut Goku's words short as he laid into him even harder than before however this time Goku only moved a few inches. 17 looked stunned while Goku simply smiled, formed, and launched a ki blast sending 17 back nearly a full mile.

"Now then as I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted! I really appreciate your spunk, 17. In fact, I think I'll do you the honor of letting you be the first person to see my nifty new transformation.

The pitch black aura of the Blackout state began to slowly swirl around Goku as he began to spike up as if he was transforming into a Super Saiyan. The Blackout aura completely engulfed Goku shrouding him the thick black aura. After a few moments, the aura became transparent with just a simple black outline of ki surrounding Goku. Goku's hair was now in it's Super Saiyan form but wasn't signature golden yellow but rather still black perhaps even somehow darker than before. Goku's eyes as well were completely unchanged. Goku's skin was a few shades tanner while his muscle mass was slightly larger than that of his Super Saiyan form.

"Ta-da! Whataya think, pretty cool, right? I call it Super Saiyan Blackout. 17? 17" Damn, maybe I put a bit too much power behind that ki bla..."

Goku's words were once more cut as he narrowly avoided a finger beam.

"Your new form looks lame!" 17 exclaimed as he immediately followed up the finger beam with a spinning heel kick.

"Liar, you totally think it's badass." Goku replied, completely unfazed by 17's attack.

 _ **'Oh, I so do...but I'm not gonna admit it to this asshole.'**_

17 attempted another rushing attack only for Goku to strike him down with a hard elbow to the top of the head.

"Alright, this was fun but I think Imma have to wrap this up. I gotta busy day ahead of me. Moving day and all."

Goku charged a decently sized ki blast and fired it at the downed 17 but just before it made contact it was deflected by a shield of green ki.

"Whoa, that was close!" Goku exclaimed as his ki blast whizzed past his head.

"This'll be closer!" 17 exclaimed as he sprang up his right hand now surrounded by an electric-like green ki.

17 threw a punch everything he had behind it only for it miss Goku's head by less than an inch.

"Phew, that attack might have done a little damage, but fortunately for me and unfortunately for you. You won't be able to lay a hand on...OW!"

Goku suddenly exclaimed as a bolt of ki from 17's hand struck him in the face. 17 quickly took advantage and began unloading on Goku with every he had punch after kick after kick not letting up for a second and thanks to his infinite ki generator he was able to keep up this assault for quite a few moments before charging up a medium sized sphere of ki. 17 held the blast less than an inch from Goku's face unfortunately before he could release it Goku grabbed 17's wrist and snapped like a twig causing 17 to cry out in pain and stagger backward.

"You continue to impress me, 17. I would have loved to have fought back when we were on a more even playing field. Unfortunately that's just not the case anymore. Given some more time maybe just a few years you may have been somewhat of a challenge but now...You're absolute."

"...You mean obsolete..."

"Whatever, Imma kill you now."

Goku cupped his hands together at his side in the signature Kamehameha pose as he began to shout.

"KAAAAMEEEEEEEEHAAAAAMEEEE..."

A Kamehameha began forming between Goku's hands but instead of the normal whitish-blue, it was bluish-black.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Goku fired the Kamehameha wave at 17 but 17 managed to put up an energy barrier just before it made contact, however, the barrier quickly began to crack from the pressure of the unrelenting Kamehameha wave and after a few brief moments it shattered but just before the Kamehameha engulfed and obliterated 17 he was pulled to safety by...

"So you managed to escape, Gohan."

"Enough is enough, Dad. I'm here to stop you once and for all..."

* * *

 _Narrator_

* * *

How did Gohan manage to escape from clutches of the Sankakukanei? And will he be strong enough to take on his father in his new Super Saiyan Blackout form? Find out this and more in the next exciting chapter of Strained Bond!

* * *

A/N

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Strained Bond: A Hero's Fall to Darkness. I decided to do my own little version 17 vs Goku and seeing as this is only 8 months after the defeat of Cell, I knew 17 wouldn't be able to keep up as well he did in Super but I think I managed to make it an interesting albeit short fight. Anyway, let me know your thoughts. Did you like the fight? Did you like Goku's new transformation? Make sure to leave a review and let me know and as always, have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic


	17. Chapter 17: Rage Against the Clock

Chapter 17: Rage Against the Clock

* * *

 _IDS BA-MYU_

* * *

"Sir, I really don't think it's s a good idea to turn off coms." A random footsoldier stated.

"Don't care. Turning em off." Goku replied over the coms.

"But what if..."

"But nothing, I don't want any interruptions. I'll turn em back on once I've had my fun. Besides what's the worst that could happen it's not like my son's going to somehow escape or anything"

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

 _Forest of the Alpha Kai_

* * *

"I think I see light." Piccolo stated.

"You're right!" Chronoa exclaimed she sprinted towards the light poking through the trees and out to a clearing.

"Yes! Yes! We're finally here!"

Piccolo was confused as he entered the clearing and saw nothing but a plain open field.

"There's nothing here." Piccolo stated.

"Vaka's place is here alright. You just gotta knock."

Chronoa took several steps in front of her before stopping.

"Alright, how does the knock go? Ah, right."

Knock. Knock knock. Knock knock. Knock knock. Knock knock knock knock. Knock knock knock knock.

Suddenly a simple wooden door appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah, so he's going minimalist this time." Chronoa stated as she turned the doorknob.

Chronoa and Piccolo stepped through the door.

* * *

 _IDS BA-MYU_

* * *

Gohan carefully scanned the room. Trying to make note of any and every possible entry or in his case exit but due to the ship's design, it wasn't easy. He knew where the main exit was where foot soldiers would come and go from. He knew where the Vegeta's and Krillin's cells were and a place where a soldier would come by every so often and tap on a section to reveal a window that could give him a view of the outside. The window was small but big enough for him to fit through.

 _ **'That's my best shot.'**_ Gohan thought.

Now all that was left was to figure out how too disable his bracelet. Gohan thought long and hard about how to go about this. Until something finally came to him.

 _ **'That's it...'**_

Each soldier had a device to trigger his bracelet should he get out of line. His father was gone. Tuse and Quil were out of commission and Isol/Celes hadn't returned yet. If there was any time to put his plan into action now was it.

"Um...Excuse me." Gohan said to a soldier in a faux scratchy voice.

"What do you want?" The soldier asked in a harsh tone.

"My throat's dry. May I have some water?"

"...Hold on." The soldier replied before leaving the room.

After a few moments, the soldier returned with a small cup of water.

"Here. Drink it quick."

"Thank you."

As soon as Gohan had the water in his hand he tossed at the soldier.

"Why you little..."

The soldier attempted to activate Gohan's bracelet but as he did Gohan stuck his bracelet to the device which caused a massive surge of electricity causing the Gohan's bracelet to short circuit as well knock him and the soldier across the room. The soldier slowly stood up as several others stormed into the room. Gohan looked at a pipe above the soldiers and fired a ki blast at it causing a torrent of steam to block their way. Without haste, Gohan ran to the wall where the window was located and tapped on it. He fired a ki blast at the window shattering it. He was about to leap through it when he suddenly stopped.

 _ **'…Mom...Krillin...Vegeta...My brother.'**_

Gohan looked back and saw on the screen that 17 was starting to struggle against Goku.

 _ **'Damn it, there's no time...I promise I'll come back for you.'**_

Gohan leaped out the broken window with the wall closing right after.

* * *

 _Vaka's House_

* * *

The interior of Vaka's place resembled that of a monk's temple. Everything was made of wood with intricately carved but very simple designs adorning the walls. Sitting in the middle of the room in a meditative position was a male kai with white nearly translucent skin, no hair, and long pointy ears that were tied together behind his head resembling a ponytail.

"Is that..." Piccolo began to ask.

"Yes." Chronoa replied. "That's Vaka. The Alpha Kai. Wait here."

Chronoa slowly and steadily crept up behind Vaka before placing her hands on his shoulders and shouting "Boo!"

"Aaah! Who dares!?" Vaka exclaimed as he jumped to his feet and spun around.

"Made ya jump."

Vaka stared at Chronoa with a stern frown on his face before it changed to one of joy and excitement.

"Chronoa! It's been ages!"

"I like what you've done with the place."

"Oh do you? I was trying to go for a whole minimalistic zen vibe, You like my outfit? Or does it clash with everything? Vaka inquired referring to his out consisting of a long royal blue Chinese style vest with gold and embroidering and long white silk sleeves."

"Oh no, not at all. You look absolutely fabulous."

"Oh, you're too kind. And who is this? A Namekian. Haven't seen one your kind here in ages."

"This is Piccolo."

"It is an to meet you." Piccolo replied with a respectful bow,

"Ooh, you're an honorable one. You know that's so lost on people nowadays. So what brings you by?"

"We need access to the Ether."

A more serious look came over Vaka's face.

"You know that is forbidden. Even for the Supreme Kai of Time."

"Please, Vaka. An entire universe may hang in the balance. Surely you must have felt the quakes."

"I have."

"Then you know what's at stake."

"It is unfortunate. It truly is, but the rules are what they are and if worse comes to worse Zen-oh can just erase the universe if he feels it become too unruly,"

"Not again..." Chronoa muttered under her breath.

"Please!" Piccolo suddenly exclaimed. "Please! We can't have come all this way for nothing. Right now there are people still fighting tooth and nail to stop their universe from being taken over. They are not willing to admit defeat and neither am I! You have something to stop this, but you're just going to stand by and do nothing!"

"...Those are some powerful words." Vaka replied with a sigh. "Damn, why do I have to be a big ol' softie?"

"So you'll..." Chronoa began to inquire.

"Yes. It will a little bit of time to gather but the ether is yours."

"Thank you." Chrona replied.

* * *

 _Royal Nature Park_

* * *

After setting an unconscious 17 down safely out of the way Gohan turned his attention to his father.

"Huh, my shocking things not working." Goku stated as he attempted to activate Gohan's wristband. "You cheeky bastard you disabled it didn't you? You are a brainy little guy, I'll give you that. I feel like it's partially might fault though. I think I might have jinxed myself earlier. Oh well, I guess Imma have to just beat you back into submission with my new form. You like it? It's called Super Saiyan Blackout. Unlike the other guys I can access my blackout state anytime I want with this. Maybe it has something to do with my Saiyan DNA. Honestly, I probably don't even need it to beat you buuut since I'm already in it..."

"Dad..." Gohan replied.

In the blink of an eye, Gohan had taken his Super Saiyan 2 form and moved in directly in front of his father laying into him with a stiff punch to the gut.

"You talk too much..."

A slight look of shock came over Goku's face as Gohan fist sunk into his gut but it quickly changed to that twisted smile of his.

"Wow that almost to my breath away. I'm impressed, Gohan. You must be reeeeeally mad. I wonder why? Did someone kill your pet dragon? Wait do you have a pet dragon? I feel like you did but you also didn't...Weird."

"Stop talking!" Gohan exclaimed as he pulled his fist back and delivered a stiff strike to the side of his father's face knocking him back a few feet.

"Oof. Got me again but you're gonna have to do a lot better than that. Maybe you should try to get a bit madder. Ya know like reeeeeally P.O'd. I know why don't you think about your Tien and 18. No no. That won't do. How about Yamcha...No definitely not Yamcha. In fact, forget about Yamcha. How about Krillin and Vegeta. Ooh, that definitely struck a chord. How about your poor defenseless baby brother? I'm gonna groom him to be a much better more ruthless version of you. As for your mother. I'm gonna go grab her and keep her locked up tigtht in my own personel room. I think Imma make her my own personal prostitune...Prostitude? Prosti...A whore. I'm gonna make your mother my w...

"STOP IIIIIIIIIT!"

Gohan's aura being surging wildly around him while the electricity began striking the ground violently. The golden color became even more intense while a secondary blue aura formed around his body. Gohan's hair slightly increased in length and spiked up somehow even more than before. Gohan's muscles briefly expanded tremendously before returning to their normal (Super Saiyan 2) state and finally, Gohan's pupils disappeared completely.

"Oh, this is ne..." Goku began to say before Gohan laid into him with a fierce intensity perhaps greater than he had ever dish out before. The force of which caused clear expressions of pain on Goku's face. Each and every punch was delivered with pure unadulterated rage and hatred. The last of which sent Goku soaring back nearly two miles.

Goku however quickly recovered this assault and instant transmissioned back to his original spot now sporting a slight but visible bruise on his face.

"Alright! Now, this is getting fun!" Goku exclaimed.

* * *

 _Narration_

* * *

After finally being pushed over the edge. A new strength has awakened in Gohan but will it be enough to overcome his father and his Super Saiyan Blackout form? Meanwhile, Chronoa and Piccolo wait patiently for Vaka to gather the white ether. Will they make it in time to prevent any more losses? Find out next time on Strained Bond: A Hero's Fall to Darkness!

* * *

 _A/N_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Strained Bond. I decided to take a bit of influence from Super and utilize the Super Saiyan Rage/Super Saiyan Anger/ Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 (whatever you want to call it) form. I also decided to rename the Alpha Kai to Vaka. What do you think of him? Let me know your thoughts and as always, have a great day~TheUltimateMystic


	18. Chapter 18: Seeing Red

**Chapter 18: Seeing Red**

* * *

 _Royal Nature Park_

* * *

His father's words were like white noise to him. The anger, the rage, the intense fury that built up inside him was now pouring out like a turned on faucet with a broken handle. To him, the man that stood before him was no longer his father. He was no longer Goku he was simply Red. He was but a stranger. A stranger that took away his father and was now intent and taking away everything else he held dear. There was no talking sense into him. No turning back. The only option now was to take him down permanently.

"Hellooooo Gohan, What's the matter cat got your t..."

Gohan let out a loud anger filled roar which caused a shock wave from its mere volume as he lunged at Goku with an intent to kill. Goku met him head on but surprisingly found himself on the defensive as Gohan's strength and speed increased tremendously.

"Damn I'm really going to have to try aren't I?" Goku practically said to himself as his words rang hollow to the enraged Gohan.

Goku's speed began to steadily to increase before it matched Gohan's going as far as to slightly surpass it.

"Come on, Gohan is that all you g..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Gohan's power increased once again in strength and speed causing Gohan to shatter Goku's guard delivering an onslaught of strikes culminating in a double ax-handle that sent Goku several feet into the ground. Gohan flew straight into the hole created by his father's impact and tossed him out delivering several snap kicks to Goku's gut in mid-air followed by several punches to the face before hitting him back down into the hole. Gohan without any sense of hesitation put his hands together across his forehead with his palms facing the hole. A bright orange ki quickly formed in Gohan's palms before firing it at the hole

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

However, Gohan's Masenko was blasted back up through the hole causing it to narrowly miss Gohan's face. Goku's Super Saiyan Blackout aura soon began pouring up and out of the hole, before Goku burst forth, his strength and speed once again increased to equal Gohan's. Goku and Gohan collided once more as the ground around them began to shake from the sheer force of their blows connecting with one another. The furious shaking grew greater and wider with each and every blow with it eventually spreading throughout the entire island and it's surrounding waters. The intensity of the shakes caused the severely injured Android 17 to wake up.

"Ugh...if this keeps up...the entire island's going to fall apart..."

The stability of the island was the furthest thing from Gohan's mind as he continued to constantly rise in strength and speed only for Goku to match him each and every time, however as their altercation progressed, the rate of Goku's power increase began to surpass Gohan's and before long Goku had Gohan on the ropes. Despite his drive to take down the man he once called his father, Gohan's defenses were broken through by Goku who delivered a massive headbutt causing Gohan's face forehead to split open slightly as well Goku's own head to a lesser extent. A slight trail of blood trickled down Goku's forehead while several streaks of blood flowed down the now stunned Gohan's face.

"You gotta a hard head, son." Goku chuckled. "Mine's harder."

Goku grabbed Gohan the throat and slammed him several hundred feet into the ground.

* * *

 _Vaka's Temple_

* * *

Vaka stood in the center of the room waving his arms in parallel circular motions while Piccolo and Chronoa sat and conversed.

"I should have asked this sooner but what is the white ether going to do?" Piccolo inquired to Chronoa as the waited for white ether to be gathered.

"The white ether is the ether's physical manifestation. It can only be harnessed by the Alpha Kai. It's capable of many things including restoring those affected by the dark ether."

"So in other words..."

"Yes, with the white ether we should be able to restore Goku and all of the Sankakukankei back to their former selves."

"I actually have another question. What did you mean when you said not again?"

"You heard that?"

"My ears aren't just for show."

"It's...a long story."

"It looks like we have some time."

"There's a reason why I'm so set on saving your universe. A reason besides my want to protect life. A reason that's caused me to defy orders from the higher-ups."

"Defy orders?"

"Yes. I'm supposed to be doing this. I was given strict orders to stay away from the Sankakukankei. Hell, there were some who didn't even think they existed. But I didn't stay away. I couldn't...The reason why is..."

Before Chronoa could finish explaining the entire room began to shake violently. After a few brief moments, the shaking stopped only to quickly start up again.

"Oh no...That was two." Chronoa declared.

"That means there's only one left right?"

"Vaka, you need to hurry."

"...This is going to hurt." Vaka sighed as the movement of his arms increased in speed to a point where they were barely visible.

* * *

 _Royal Nature Park_

* * *

"Look now I can kill you and destroy the focal point at the same time." Goku quipped as he began forming a Blackout Kamehameha in his hands. "That's not working hard that's working smart."

Goku attempted to fire the blast but before he could he was hit in the back by small ki blast.

"Ah, that stung dick!" Goku exclaimed as he turned around and aimed his Kamehameha at 17, who fell back into unconsciousness but briefly turned his attention back to the hole. "Hey Gohan, kill ya in a second kiddo. Gotta take care of something real quick."

Goku attempted to fire the Blackout Kamehameha at 17 but before he could Gohan burst forth from the ground directly in front of Goku bring a fist down on his hands causing the blast to dissipate however before Gohan could attempt a follow up attack Gohan's pupil's reappeared as the power of the rage form started to fade.

"Oops looks like you just ran outta juice." Goku stated with a twisted grin as he punched Gohan hard in the gut causing him to revert to his base form and drop to his knees.

"Well son, it's been fun but I think it's time to end this." Goku stated as he formed another Blackout Kamehameha "Got people waiting and everything. So any last words?"

"Fuck...you."

"Watch your language young man." Goku quipped as he aimed the Blackout Kamehameha point blank at Gohan's face. Goku's hands shook slightly but quickly steadied as he shouted "Blackout Kamehame..."

But before Goku could finish, the entire island, as well as the entire planet, began shaking violently causing Goku to lose his balance while also causing major damage to the island as several cracks began to form on its surface.

"Would you look at that. Guess they destroyed one of the focal points." Goku stated as he regained his balance only to be brought down again be a second massive quake. "And that must be number three. Took em long enough. I was beginning to think I'd have time to go and destroy them myself. Guess what Gohan. That makes this the last one. So if you're going to pull off any sort of last-minute power surge you may wanna do it now."

Gohan simply replied

"Why..."

"What was that?"

"Why do you care about them?"

"They're my people. I'm as loyal to them as they are to me."

"Loyal!? I saw you break one of their necks without a second thought!"

"Oh you mean, Phil? Oh no that whole thing was just for show. See."

Goku held out his hand and projected an image of a Sankakukankei soldier who proceeded to wave.

"That's Phil. What a weird name. Alright, this whole thing's dragged on long enough. Bye, bye son."

Gohan's will to continue seemed to fade as Goku once again started to charge his Blackout Kamehameha but as he did a spiraling orange and purple beam of ki pierced his right shoulder.

"I'm never going to pull off that attack, am I?!" Goku sighed as he turned around and looked to see Piccolo and Chronoa floating in the sky above with Chronoa holding a clear jar filled with a strange floating white gas-like substance.

* * *

 _Narrator_

* * *

With the white ether finally gathered Piccolo with the aid of Chronoa faces down his former ally. Will they be able to restore Goku back to his former self? The fate of the universe hangs in the balance next time on Strained Bond: A Hero's Fall to Darkness!

* * *

 _A/N_

* * *

Well it won't actually be next time because the next chapter of Strained Bond is actually going to be a prequel chapter dedicated to the origins of the Sankakukankei. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter of Strained Bond. Please let me know your thoughts and as always have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic

P.S: If you're into threeway romance stories I recommend 2 Saiyans 1 Human by a friend of mine DBZfan2456. It's also got plenty of action too. So check feel free to check it out.


	19. Chapter 19: Origin of Darkness

**Chapter 19: Origin of Darkness**

* * *

 _Another Universe – Planet Kaku – 30 Years Ago_

* * *

Planet Kaku, a geographically similar planet to that of the earth save for its bright red sky and oceans and the crystallized ground that made up the majority of the landmasses. Three people, Isol, Celes, and a third man as two beings descended from the sky. The man next to Isol and Celes had a height and hairstyle similar to that of Goku's, however, his hair was comprised of a ruby red crystal-like material. He wore an open red jacket with a black shirt The two beings descending from the sky were Chronoa and a man, just slightly taller than Chronoa with light blue skin, white slick-backed hair, and a large blue halo behind his head. He wore a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with baggy shoulder pads that ran beneath a red-colored belt with the Kanji symbol for Great on it, as well dark baggy pants, and white boots that ran beneath his shins.

"Grand Minister, Chr...Supreme Kai of Time." The man with Tuse and Celes greeted.

"Trian, Isol, Celes. Nice to see you all again." Chronoa replied.

"It is an honor that you grace us with your presence." Isol stated.

"We have heard persistent rumors that despite our warnings you still continue with your plans to harness ether." The Grand Minister replied

"As you can see we've abandoned the project altogether." Trian replied. "We've demolished the building and dismantled the accelerator."

"So it appears." The Grand Minister replied.

"Come Mini, you can clearly see they've heeded our warnings and have given up." Chronoa replied.

"Please don't call me that." The Grand Minister replied.

"And besides I've been sending weekly reports to you so I don't see why we had to come down here."

"I guess you're right but I will give you one final warning regardless. Ether is the very essence of the universe and only one being can harness it safely. If we find out that you are somehow continuing your work on the accelerator we will have no choice but to obliterate your universe."

"Rest assured we'll be on our best behavior." Trian replied.

The Grand Minister nodded began to take to the sky.

"Are you coming?" The Grand Minister asked Chronoa.

"I'm just gonna kick back here for a bit. Take in the scenery."

"As you wish." The Grand Minister replied before ascending into the sky and disappearing.

"Alright, he's gone." Chronoa declared after a few moments of silence.

Trian took out a small device and with a single button on it and pressed it causing a large triangular shaped building to seemingly appear out of nowhere in the center of the plain.

"Phew, I thought for sure he was going to figure us out." Celes stated as she let out a sigh of relief.

"I never had a doubt." Isol replied.

"Sure you didn't, honey. Just keep telling yourself that."

"That was pretty nerve-racking." Trian stated as he winked at Chronoa.

"You have a pretty good poker face." Chronoa replied.

"Right back at you."

"Trian, can I talk to you alone for a bit?" Chronoa inquired to Trian

"Sure." Trian replied as he and Chronoa walked over to an isolated area.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Chrona inquired.

"Positive."

"But what if they're right what if..."

Trian interrupted Chronoa's words as he leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. A few moments of silence passed before they broke their kiss.

"You trust me right?" Trian inquired.

"Of course I do but it's..."

"Forbidden? Just like what we're doing. A relationship between a mortal and a godly being."

"Sigh. I've never been one to stick to the rules."

"We need to do this. Our world, our universes resources are dwindling. It's bad enough that's caused infighting among our own people but it's put a strain on the relationships with other worlds. I thought the interdimensional ships could have been the key to a new world but if it means having to take over another universe than I'd rather die but The Sankakukankei Project this is the key. It's brought everyone together. The goal of an infinite power source. It's given us a purpose...A light in the growing darkness."

"You're my light."

"Ah come on don't get all cheesy on me now."

"What can I say you bring out the romantic in me. I...What? Oh, come really now..."

"What is it?"

"Some asshole built a time machine out of a Delorean and is trying to go back to the past and bang his mom or something. I hate this. We never get to spend enough time together."

"We will one day I'm sure of it. The success of our project will show the gods that there need to be changes made."

"I hope so. I love you, Trian."

"Right back at ya." Chronoa replied before teleporting away.

Inside the building, thousands of people of several races, including one that resembled a humanoid jellyfish and that resembled a humanoid block of cheese, filled a room with several familiar faces among them as they worked as what resembled a large particle accelerator in the center of the room emitted a low hum that filled the room.

"Readings are looking good." Quil stated.

"Hell yeah, infinite energy here we come!" Tuse exclaimed

"Tuse, You need to lay off the caffeine, man."

"What are you talking about I haven't had anything caffeinated today? You just need to liven up a little. Ooh heads up the boss people are coming."

"What's the status of the Z Capacitors?" Trian inquired as he, Celes, and Isol approached.

"Readings are solid. The grid is holding." Quil replied.

"Sir, the way things are looking we may be able to activate the accelerator today." Isol stated.

"Come on how many times do I have to tell you not to call me sir."

"But sir, You are our..."

"Eh eh eh. Look you guys may have elected me leader but that doesn't mean I'm above you. I just simply want to be called by my name."

"As you wish."

"You know he's going to go back to calling you sir in like a week right?" Celes inquired.

"I know but it was worth a shot. Your husband's stubbornness is greater than mine. I kinda admire him for it."

"It's part of why I married him."

"But Isol's right. If the Flox capacitors are stable then I see we boot up the accelerator today."

Trian, Isol, and Celes walked around to the other side of the accelerator to check the readings.

"How's everything looking Phil?" Trian inquired.

"The Flox Capacitors are stable. There seemed to have been a slight spike in the energy output at one point but after a couple of adjustments it appears to have evened out."

"Alright, you the man, Phil. I think it's time."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Celes inquired.

"I am. I just wish Chronoa was here for this."

"Once we succeed I am sure she will be down to congratulate you as soon as possible."

"Shall I make the announcement?" Celes inquired.

"Please."

"Alright! Listen up, everyone! Make your way to the designated safety area now! That's the glass wall behind the blue line over there for those who weren't paying attention during the briefing! You know who you are!"

Everyone collectively turned their heads towards Tuse.

"What's everyone lookin at me for?"

Everyone did as they were instructed in made their way behind the glass wall. Trian walked up to a console behind the glass and began pressing a few buttons.

"Alright, even this is it. This is the moment we've all been waiting for. After ten years and we're finally here. Countdown please."

"Ten!" Everyone exclaimed. "Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

Trian pressed one more button on the console causing the accelerator to began to roar to life. A loud whirring sound emanated from the accelerator as it bright white light to surround it.

"Looking good so far." Trian said with bated breath.

"How long do you think it will take to produce ether?" Isol wondered.

"Not sure." Trian replied. "Could be any minute now. Could be a day."

"Awe man I hope it's not a day!" Tuse exclaimed. "I got a hot date tonight."

"Who in their right mind would go out with you?" Quil jokingly inquired.

"Your mom."

"Shh quiet something's happening." Celes stated as small strands of a white vapor like substance began to string off from the light around the accelerator. "Is that..."

"Yes. Yes, it is." Trian replied.

"Hell yeah!" Tuse exclaimed.

"Man, that was right in my ear." Quil replied.

"Alright. Prepping the containment vessels now." Trian stated as he typed a few commands into the console.

Several mechanical arms descended from the ceiling above each containing a barrel made from stone.

"Alright, that's one container filled." Trian declared as a top was placed on the container.

Joy and excitement filled the room but the happiness was quickly replaced with a sense of dread as the white ether began to darken until it became the darkest shade of black imaginable.

"What is happening?" Isol wondered.

"I don't know this isn't supposed to happen."

"Do you guys feel that..." Celes inquired.

"It feels wrong..." Isol stated.

"I'm shutting it down." Trian stated.

Trian pressed a few buttons and entered a command into the console only for the accelerator to remain on.

"It's not shutting down..." Trian worryingly declared before the accelerator began to shake violently.

Trian flipped up a small glass panel on the console and pressed a button labeled killswitch. However, the accelerator still did not shut down.

"Oh come on work you stupid piece of junk!" Trian exclaimed.

The shaking of the accelerator increased dramatically before it exploded blasting shrapnel towards the glass. The impact of the shrapnel caused a few cracks to form in the glass but it otherwise held firm.

"No..." Trian muttered as he dropped to his knees. "I was wrong...I failed...I failed everyone."

"Trian! Trian! Get up! Something's happening!" Celes exclaimed.

Trian stood up and saw the glass being slowly eaten away by the now liquid like black ether that filled the room of the accelerator.

"Everyone head to the docking bay now!" Trian exclaimed.

Several holes already formed in the protective glass before anyone could attempt to make it out of the building. The large emergency doors failed to open causing the already immense panic to increase. A secondary explosion occurred sending more shrapnel towards the already compromised glass barrier, shattering it completely. The room quickly filled with the dark ether but rather than float or see nothing but black everyone moved and saw as if there was nothing surrounding them by the very air they breathed. Whatever brief feeling of relief this offered turned to panic as their clothes began to be slowly eaten away.

"Look the doors are opening!" Tuse exclaimed.

Everyone began to flee except for Isol and Celes who noticed Trian lying on the ground having been wounded by shrapnel from the last explosion.

"Trian!" Celes exclaimed.

"This wound's pretty bad...Don't worry about me...just go." Trian replied.

"Nonsense, Sir." Isol replied as Celes picked Trian up.

The three began to make their way towards the ship when Isol stopped suddenly as the container filled with the dark ether rolled by them. Isol thought for a second before picking it up.

"Why bother bringing that?" Celes inquired.

"I thought maybe we could study what's inside. Figure out what this is exactly."

"...Not a bad idea" Trian replied.

Isol and Celes with Trian in her arms caught up to everyone at docking bay which housed a dozen interdimensional ships.

"Over here!" Tuse exclaimed as waved them over to the IDS Ba-Myu.

The dark ether slowly crept behind the moving like a large encroaching shadow swallowing everything in its path as Isol, and Celes still carrying Trian rushed towards the ship but as they did a large light shown from above.

Celes, Isol, and Trian looked up to see a small child-like being with a blue and purple oval-like head wearing magenta and yellow lined coat, with yellow pants, magenta shoes, and a black and white shirt underneath, with the kanji for all written on it.

"It's the Omni-King!" Celes exclaimed

"He must be here to stop the darkness." Isol stated.

"Guys...I don't think he's here to help." Trian replied.

"Oh, this won't do. This is very bad." Zen-Oh said to himself as he extended his arms to the side as a bright energy began pulsating from his hands.

* * *

 _Time Nest_

* * *

 _ **'Ah that was exhausting'**_ Chronoa thought as she teleported in. "Toki-Toki! I'm back! Can't stay for long though. I'm going to drop by planet Kanku again and see how..."

Chronoa cut her words short as a feeling of despair and loss came over her. Chronoa closed her eyes and felt for the presence of Trian but she couldn't feel him. She couldn't feel anything.

"It's...It's all gone..."

"Yes. I'm afraid it is." The Grand Minister's voice rang out from above as he descended to the ground.

"What happened..."

"They meddled with forces beyond their control. There were consequences. A darkness encroached on their world if left unchecked it would have engulfed and eroded their entire universe before spreading to others. Zen-Oh had no choice but to eliminate their universe."

"No..."

"You seem troubled by this? Were this mortal's something more to you?"

"No...I...Are you sure they're all gone? Maybe some managed to escape."

"I assure you there were no survivors."

"But they had ships that could travel between dimensions maybe they could have..."

"Even if there somehow were survivors. The Omni-King has declared if they're found they are to be destroyed immediately."

"But..."

"They broke very sacred laws. They nearly destroyed the multiverse."

"That's only because you refused to help them! Their universe was dying! They begged for your help but you refused to listen!"

"It was the will of their Supreme Kai's that their universes mortals fend for themselves."

"I..."

"Chronoa, Do not pursue this matter any further. Attend to your duties as The Supreme Kai of Time and only your duties as the Supreme Kai of Time. Are we clear?"

"Yes..."

"Good...I'm sorry Chronoa. I truly am." The Grand Minister stated with a slight bit of remorse in his voice before disappearing.

* * *

 _Planet Kanku_

* * *

"Get to the ship now..." Trian commanded as Zen-Oh extended his arms.

Isol and Celes with Trian made a mad dash for the IDS Ba-Myu as its entrance ramp began to close. Celes tossed Trian to Tuse and Quil who waited by at the end of the ramp before she and Isol flew in just as it closed.

"Auto-Pilot...Leader Trian requesting activation dimensional warp on all ships now!"

"Order received." An automated voice replied. "Initiating warp to the world of void now."

As the dark surrounded the ships, all ships except for two who failed to launch disappeared a mere moment before the erasure of their universe.

* * *

 _World of Void_

* * *

The dozen remaining ships reappeared somewhere in the endless emptiness of the void.

* * *

 _IDS BA-MYU_

* * *

"We made it." Celes stated with a sigh of relief.

"Not all of us." Isol replied. "There were a couple of ships that failed to launch and..."

Isol looked at Trian who was still alive but inches away from death.

"How...many..." Trian began to ask. "How many...left?"

"Each ship holds about one hundred people." Isol replied before walking over to a nearby control panel. "According to the logs, each ship is filled to capacity."

"So that means there are about twelve hundred people."

"Twelve hundred...Twelve hundred out of our entire universe...Twelve hundred...This all my fault..."

"Trian, please save your breath." Celes pleaded.

"I don't think saving my breath...is gonna help. I'm pretty sure both my lungs have been pierced...Listen...Celes...Isol...You guys take things from here."

"Do not say that si...Trian. You will be just fine."

"You're a terrible liar, Isol." Trian replied managing a slight laugh through the pain. "I don't know how but you'll find a way. Please tell Chronoa...I love her and...I'm sorry."

Everyone held there heads low as Trian closed his eyes and let out his final breath. Their time of mourning was cut short as swirling black auras surrounded everyone on board.

"Aaaaah what is happening!" Isol exclaimed as he and everyone else cried out an agony.

"I don't know!" Celes exclaimed.

Celes and Isol held each other tight as the auras intensified while before eventually shrouding all in an impenetrable darkness. As the aura cloaked everyone in darkness a vision appeared to everyone throughout all twelve ships. A silhouette of what appeared to be Trian and a voice that whispered find the pure one. He will lead you. He will save you. The vision abruptly ended and after a few moments, the dark auras cleared. Silence every inch of the ship as everyone stood stunned at what had just taken place. The silence lingered for a few moments before being broken by Tuse who let out a crazed laughter.

"Hahahahaahahahhahahahahahahaahhaahaha! I feel! I feel!"

"Different..." The nearby Quil stated.

"Celes? Celes, where are you!?" A panicked Isol exclaimed as Celes seemingly vanished.

 _ **'I'm here.'**_ Celes replied from inside Isol's mind.

"How?"

 _ **'I don't know but...do you feel...'**_

"Yes. I feel freed."

 _ **'And did you see what I saw?'**_

"I believe so."

 _ **'Was that Trian?'**_

"I do not believe so, no. It was someone else...Someone we need to find."

"Yo yo yo!" Tuse exclaimed. "Who the hell are ya talking to?"

"That is not important right now. Contact the other ships and have them transfer our strongest fighters to the Ba-Myu."

"Ya got it, boss!"

"...What are we going to do about, Trians body?" Quil inquired.

"He deserves a proper send-off." Isol replied. "As proper a one as we can give him."

Trian's body was wrapped in a fine cloth and put into a cargo launcher. Everyone said their goodbyes before launching him into the endless abyss of the void.

 _10 years later_

"What is the situation?" Isol inquired to Quil as a loud alarm blared loudly throughout.

"Sir, there appears to be an intruder on board..." Quil replied.

"Who?"

"Don't know can't find the bitch!" Tuse replied. "Or bastard, don't wanna assume gender!"

"I found the intruder..." Tuse stated.

"Where?" Isol inquired just before the door to the command room opened and in walked "Supreme Kai of Time?"

"Man, it took me forever to find you guys. Your cloaking technology sure is something."

"What are you doing here?" Isol replied.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? Of course, I'd try to find you guys. Where's Trian?"

"Trian is dead." Isol bluntly replied. "He perished during the incident."

"...No. He can't be..."

Chronoa tried to deny it to herself but she knew it was true.

"I will give you a minute to grieve before having you escorted out."

"What? Escort me out? I came here to help you."

"And what help could you possibly provide?"

"I can talk to The Grand Minister I can talk to Zen-Oh I can convince them to help you. To find you a new place."

"I very much doubt that and besides, We already have a plan."

"You do?"

"Yes. We will take a universe as our own. With our forces. It should be quite easy."

"You're kidding, right? There's no way Trian would ever want something like that to happen."

"Trust me. If Trian felt the way we do right now he would be leading the way."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have too."

"I can't let you do this. I'll stop you right here if I have to."

"Maybe you could have stood a chance ten years ago before the incident but now... We the Sankakukankei are nigh unstoppable. Tuse, Quil!"

"Got it!" Quil replied.

Quil and Tuse stared at each other before blasting each other in the gut.

"What...Why..."

"Just watch." Isol replied.

Swirling black auras slowly surrounded Tuse and Quil as their wounds began to heal.

"Neat little trick ain't it!" Quil exclaimed as he hopped to his feet while Tuse slowly stood up.

"What is this..." Chronoa wondered with fear in her voice as she felt the ominous energy coming from Tuse and Quil.

"We call it the blackout state." Isol replied. "It is something we discovered one day during a training session that went a bit too far. Whenever one of us is brought to a state of severe injury we gain access to new power."

"Like being really really really really really fast!" Quil exclaimed as he and Tuse moved behind Chronoa each grabbing her wrists.

"I won't let you do this!" Chronoa exclaimed as she attempted to use her time manipulation powers however before she could she was chopped in the back of the neck by Quil knocking her unconscious.

"Prepare to launch a time nexus field."

 _Twenty Years Later_

"Sir, we've found him..." Tuse stated.

"At long last. Our wait is over."

* * *

 _A/N_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this prequel chapter of Strained Bond. I wasn't expecting this chapter to go on as long as it did but my fingers just kept typing and typing away lol. Anyway please let me know your thoughts and as always have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic


	20. Chapter 20: A Light Through the Darkness

Back in black!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20: A LIGHT THROUGH THE DARKNESS**

* * *

 _Royal Nature Park_

* * *

A tense silence loomed in the air as Piccolo stared down at the man he once called his friend. Before even a single word was spoken Piccolo quickly made his way down to Gohan's side.

"Gohan are you alright?" Piccolo inquired as he knelt down to check on Gohan.

"Mister Piccolo...My dad is gone...I can't...I can't beat him."

"You don't have to, Gohan. I'm going to put a stop to this. We're going to get your dad back."

"Whatya mean get me back? I'm right here." Goku retorted as he stood directly behind Piccolo with his hand placed firmly on Piccolo's back.

"Goku..."

"Hey, buddy. I..."

"You don't get to call me that." Piccolo interrupted. "You're not my friend. You're nothing more than a parasite that infected him."

"Whatever you say. I'm gonna blast you in the back now."

Before Goku could even attempt to release a blast Piccolo extend his right arm and positioned it behind Goku's back.

"You sneaky bastard. Looks like we're in a bit of a stalemate here."

"No. We're not." Piccolo replied before a small ki blast that came from Goku in the side of the face causing him to stagger to the side. Piccolo quickly retracted his right arm as well as his left, which Goku failed to notice him extend, grabbed Gohan, and moved to gain some distance from Goku.

"Stay here, Gohan." Piccolo commanded as he turned his attention to Goku who was clutching his head.

"Ah, that really stung."

In an attempt to take advantage of Goku's distraction Piccolo looked up and gave Chronoa a nod. Chronoa didn't waste a second and moved toward Goku. She attempted to open the jar, unfortunately, Goku regained his composure and grabbed Chronoa by the wrist.

"I take it whatever's in that jar is supposed to stop me?"

"It's supposed to cure you." Chronoa replied as she felt the bones in her wrist starting to fracture.

"No thanks. I hate medicine." Goku replied before snatching the jar out of her hands. But before Goku could do anything with the jar he was met with a stiff punch from Piccolo causing Goku to drop the jar allowing Chronoa to regain hold of it.

"You okay?" Piccolo asked Chronoa.

"Yeah. He's got a killer grip."

"Stay on guard. He's not going to let us use it on him that easily and we can't release it all at once either."

"I know."

"Damn, Piccolo, You still have a mean right hook. But I bet my face hurt your hand a bit. Admit it your hands really sore right now."

"Goku...You need to shut up and take your medicine." Piccolo replied before giving Chronoa another nod.

Chronoa gave Piccolo a nod back before darting off to the side while Piccolo dashed straight towards Goku. Piccolo engaged Goku in battle while Chronoa attempted to open the jar but before she could Goku was right on her easily moving past Piccolo. Piccolo, however, was quick to catch up to Goku preventing Chronoa from taking any damage. Despite Piccolo's best attempts to hold off Goku, Chronoa was interrupted by Goku each and every time she attempted to open up the jar, Piccolo, however was able to prevent Chronoa from taking damage, that was until Goku released a wave of ki knocking Piccolo back, allowing Goku to land a strike on Chronoa hard enough to knock the jar out of her hands, and her back several feet.

"Chronoa!" Piccolo exclaimed as he rushed to catch her.

"...I'm fine. Focus on the jar, dummy..." Chronoa replied before losing consciousness in Piccolo's arms.

Piccolo set Chronoa gently down on the ground out of harms way before once more turning his attention to Goku.

"I'm just gonna put this right here for now." Goku stated as he set down beside him. "I'll tell you what. How about we spar like in the old days. If you can beat me I'll let you use this stuff on me. I'll even let you power up to full power. Go ahead I'll wait."

"Fine." Piccolo replied as he took his power up stance.

Piccolo's aura began circulating around him as he began to bring out every last ounce of power he had, knowing he'd need all of it to even stand a chance against Goku. The power of Nail, the power of Kami, the power of the Nameless Namekian, his power, the power he would now use to attempt to take down Goku, a man who he once considered an enemy but over time grew into an ally perhaps even a brother, but now they once again stood on opposite sides, this time Goku the threat and Piccolo, potentially the last line of defense. Before long Piccolo's power reached its peak and he was ready to face his longtime rival.

"You've gotten stronger since the fight with Cell. It's still not gonna be enough."

Piccolo knew Goku was absolutely right. He's strength paled in comparison to Goku's but also knew he couldn't give up. If he had any chance of beating him he'd have to fight smart and if this was the end he was going down he wasn't going down quietly. From deep within his mind Piccolo hard two familiar voices simply telling him _**"Kick his ass."**_

Goku made the first move charging at Piccolo with a hard left punch. Piccolo easily dodged the punch and attempted to counter with a lunging kick to Goku's back but Goku quickly turned around and caught Piccolo's and used it to slam him to the ground. Piccolo up hitting the ground immediately fired a ki blast upward at Goku's head. Goku tilted his head back to dodge the blast but as he did Piccolo's right arm came swinging in from the right side not giving enough time for Goku to dodge the ki blast causing the ki blast and Piccolo's fist to hit Goku simultaneously. The combo attack barely did anything to faze Goku but it allowed Piccolo to get back on his feet and gain some distance.

"Man, you haven't lost a ste..."

"Shut up." Piccolo interrupted as he stuck out his right hand and gripped his wrist with his left. A blue and yellow sphere of ki quickly formed in his left hand before shooting out in a large wave that hit Goku dead on.

"Wow, that might have actually done some damage if I was in my base form." A still unfazed Goku declared after the explosion cleared. "Not too shabby."

"Then how about this." Piccolo replied before firing a barrage of over one thousand ki blasts at Goku.

"Come on, I know this trick." Goku stated as he took to the sky and continuously dodged Piccolo's blasts. "You're firing all these ki blasts and I'm supposed to think that you're aim is really bad but then I look around they're all surrounding me but I'll tell you right now. That's not going to...work." Goku looked around saw no ki blasts surrounding him. "Well, that's not right..." Goku floated in the sky for a few moments stumped at what Piccolo was planning until a shocked look came over his face as he looked up and saw a large sphere of ki similar in size to the one used on Freeza, maybe even bigger. "Heeey, that's copyright infringement."

"Sue me." Piccolo replied as he directed his Hellzone bomb down at Goku.

Goku, with a confident look on his face, put his hands up to catch the Hellzone Bomb. The look of confidence instantly changed to one of slight concern as the bomb began pushing him down towards the ground.

"How much energy did you put into this thing!?" Goku wondered as his feet touched the ground.

"Enough." Piccolo replied.

Goku's Blackout aura surged intensely around him as he struggled to push the Hellzone Bomb up. After several moments of struggling the Hellzone Bomb began slowly inching upward. "Guess...it...wasn't...quite...enough!" Goku exclaimed as he successfully pushed the Hellzone Bomb up and away. However before Goku could move a single muscle in his mouth, the right side of his chest was pierced by a fully charged special beam cannon. "...Shit." Was all Goku could say before collapsing to the ground.

Piccolo let out a sigh of relief as picked up the jar and approached the supine positioned Goku. Piccolo attempted to open the jar but just before he could Goku opened his eyes and fired a ki blast at the arm Piccolo held the jar in severing it.

"Shoulda went for a kill shot, buddy." Goku stated as he hopped to his feet. The hole in his chest was already halfway healed. Before Piccolo could attempt to gain any distance Goku grabbed him by the throat. "Do you know how I killed King Piccolo? Yes? No? Maybe? What's the matter? Oh, that's right I've got your throat. Doesn't matter, I'll tell you anyhow. I put myself, hand first, through his chest. It happened so fast I really didn't get to enjoy it. This time I think I'll take things slow."

Piccolo let out screams of anguish as Goku began to slowly drive his hand through the center of his chest. Inch by inch Goku dug his hand deeper and deeper into Piccolo. The pain Piccolo felt was immeasurable but it still wasn't as great as the pain he felt from letting Gohan and the rest of the world down. Just as Goku was about halfway through Piccolo's chest the ground began to shake violently as Goku began to sense a massive swell in someone's power. Before Goku knew what hit him Gohan, in his Super Saiyan Rage form hit on the side of the face sending him flying several hundred feet away.

 _Moments earlier_

 _ **'No...What is wrong with me...'**_ Gohan thought as he watched from a distance while his father grabbed Piccolo by the throat be. **_'I didn't run out of energy...I just couldn't do it...I couldn't bring myself to kill him...and now Piccolo going to...No...No...No...'_** "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Gohan's pupils slowly faded away until there was nothing but white with a slight blue tint in his eyes. The ground beneath Gohan's feet began to slowly rumble before quickly spreading throughout the island. The intensity of it soon increased as the aura of Gohan's Super Saiyan Rage form took over him. The aura surged with even more intensity than before with sparks of electricity shooting off several miles into the distance setting trees outside the scorched area on fire. Without a single shred of hesitation, Gohan took off towards his father.

 _Present_

Gohan immediately pursued Goku catching up to him within a fraction of a nanosecond. Gohan, having lost any sense of reason, any sense of who he was or who the man was that he was fighting, began laying into Goku a flurry of strikes, putting every last ounce of power behind each and every strike. What felt like an eternity of strikes for Goku was over in a matter of seconds as Gohan slammed a battered and broken unconscious Goku to the ground. Gohan began to form a massive red Masenko in his hands but before he could fire it Piccolo's voice rang out.

"N...no, Gohan!"

Gohan hesitated for a second before charging the Masenko up some more simply stating "...No...He dies..."

"Gohan, listen to me!" Piccolo exclaimed as he with the help of a now conscious 17 and Chronoa, approached them with the jar. "We can cure him. We can bring him back. But we can't do that if he's dead. Please, Gohan."

"...I...I..." Gohan's pupils began slowly coming back into view as his rage aura began to dissipate. "Dad..." Gohan dropped to his knees as a flood of tears came pouring down his face,

"It's alright, Gohan. It's over now," Piccolo said he placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Here, you should be the one to do it." Chronoa said to Gohan as she presented him with the jar. "Only open it for a second."

"Right..." Gohan replied, wiping the tears from his face before taking the jar. Gohan opened the jar for a brief second letting out a very small portion of the white ether. The white ether floated in the air for a moment before going straight into Goku's mouth. Goku's eyes opened wide as black ether started pouring out of every orifice and pore on his body. The black ether shot up into the sky and quickly dissipated. Goku's eyes closed back shut but after nearly a minute the reopened and Goku sat up, the white ether having healed all his injuries. Goku looked at Gohan, Piccolo, and Chronoa, and 17, before taking a quick glance at the area, with a look of confusion on his face.

Gohan didn't have to ask his father if he was back to normal. He knew as soon as he saw his eyes. The warm comforting glow that was previously absent had returned.

"Daddy!" Gohan exclaimed as he embraced his father.

"Gohan...Hey buddy...What happened?" Goku inquired as he hugged his son.

"Goku, do you remember anything?" Piccolo inquired

"No...I..." A look of shock and horror came over Goku as the memories of his actions as Red Goku came flooding back. "Oh god no...Did I really do all that?"

"It wasn't you, Goku." Piccolo replied. "It was..."

"A monster." Gohan interrupted.

"Gohan...I'm sorry...I..."

"Let's not worry about apologies right now, Goku" Piccolo interrupted.

"We need to get to the IDS Ba-Myu." Chronoa stated.

"Right." Goku replied. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm the Supreme Kai of Time." Chronoa replied. "But you can just call me Chronoa."

"I take it you're responsible for curing me. Thank you."

"Don't thank just me. I couldn't have done this without Piccolo."

"I...Oh no Chi-Chi! The baby..."

"I'll go check on mom." Gohan replied. "You, Piccolo, and Chronoa go to the ship."

"Tell her...I'm..."

"I will. I'll explain everything." Gohan replied.

"Thank you, Gohan."

"Are you coming with us 17?" Goku inquired.

"No. I've got some clean up to do here."

"Sorry about all this."

"Don't worry about it. Hey Piccolo, it's good seeing you again. Although, I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Likewise. What do you say we have a rematch someday? Our last fight was sort of interrupted if I recall."

"You know where to find me." 17 replied with a slight smirk.

Everyone said their goodbyes to 17 before Goku, Piccolo, and Chronoa headed off towards the direction of the IDS Ba-Myu while Gohan headed for home.

* * *

 _Narrator_

* * *

With Goku back to his true self, He, Piccolo, and Chronoa, race to the IDS Ba-Myu to cure those inside. The journey to recovery begins in the next chapter of Strained Bond: A Hero's Fall to Darkness!

* * *

 _A/N_

* * *

Chapter 20 is finally done. Sorry, I took so long with this. I've been going through some stuff, but I'm back in full swing now. I really hope I made this worth the wait. Please let me know your thoughts, and, as always, have a great day! ~TheUltimateMystic


	21. Chapter 21: Phil in the Blank

**Chapter 21: Phil in the Blank**

* * *

 _Son Residence_

* * *

"Mom!" Gohan exclaimed as he rushed into his home.

Gohan went to the kitchen where she was left but she wasn't there.

"Where are you!?"

Gohan searched every room in the small house but she was nowhere to be found.

 _ **'Where could she be?'**_ Gohan thought before closing his eyes as he began to search for her ki signature. **_'...She's not in the area..._** ' After a few moments of searching Gohan found her location. _**'Capsule Corp? How did she get there?'**_

* * *

 _IDS Ba-Myu_

* * *

"The commander is on deck!" Tuse, as Goku entered the command room with the jar of white ether in his hands and Chronoa and Piccolo in cuffs. "Everyone, stand at attention!"

"That's not necessary." Goku replied.

"At ease, men."

"Is everyone here?" Goku inquired.

"Yes. All the injured soldiers including Tuse and Quill have been recovered and are recovering in the med bay."

"Good. I see you're back to yourself."

"Celes' time ran out shortly before you arrived.

"Where is my son? My new one, not the other one."

"He's asleep in your quarters. A crib has been made for him."

"Good."

" Sire...what is that in your hand?"

"Not sure. These two knuckleheads had it with them."

"Goku. Could you quit the act and just open the jar already." Piccolo stated as he easily broke out of his cuffs.

"Aw fine. You're no fun, Piccolo."

"Yeah, Piccolo. You spoilsport." Chronoa added.

"What are you three talking about..." Isol inquired before realizing what was in the jar. "Men, don't let him open that jar!"

Isol's realization came too late as Goku opened the jar releasing about a quarter of its contents. The white ether quickly spread throughout the ship going into the mouths of each one of the Sankakukankei. Just like with Goku the black ether came flooding out of every hole on their bodies shooting up into the air before quickly dissipating. Everyone affected by the white ether dropped to the ground, unconscious. After about a minute everyone regained consciousness and slowly stood up including a now separated Isol and Celes. A look of confusion came across all of the now cured Sankakukankei.

"Isol..." Celes said to Isol.

"Celes..."

"What..." Celes began to ask before everyone at once regained their memories. "Oh no..."

"...Were we really like that?" Isol wondered even though he really knew the answer.

"Yes, I'm afraid." Chronoa replied.

"Supreme Kai of Time...I am..." Isol began to say. "No words can begin to describe how sorry I am."

"How sorry we all are." Celes added.

"No hard feelings." Chronoa replied. "You weren't in control of yourselves."

"But still..." Isol replied. "We brought this upon ourselves...because of our arrogance..."

Every one of the former Sankakukankei's faces was filled with regret and remorse.

"Please don't beat yourselves up over this. I was just as complicit. I could have stopped your experiments. I should have. If anyone should face consequences for their actions it should be me."

"I think you're being pretty harsh on yourself too." Piccolo replied.

"I never finished telling you why I've been defying my superiors...I..."

"Whatever the reason I'm sure your intentions were right." Goku assured her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Chronoa felt a sudden jolt go through her body as Goku touched as if she were in the presence of someone familiar. A single tear fell down the right side of her face.

"Goku's right." Piccolo added as he placed his on her other shoulder. "I know there's no way you would have let this happen if you didn't think you doing something good."

"...Thank you." Chronoa replied, comforted by Goku and Piccolo's words.

"Isol, could you go and release Krillin and Vegeta?" Goku inquired.

"Yes, Si...Yes."

Isol along with Celes went to Krillin and Vegeta's respective cells and brought them out to the command room. Each was battered to near unrecognizable conditions. Krillin was passed out completely but Vegeta was still barely conscious. Hanging on by just a thread.

"Kakarot..." Vegeta muttered as he tried to form a ki blast only for it to peter out as he fell into unconsciousness.

"Everyone step back." Chronoa commanded. "I can heal them."

Chronoa placed a hand over the two fallen Z-Warriors and after roughly a minute the two were fully healed.

After remaining unconscious for a few moments Vegeta and Krillin slowly began to stir.

"Hey, buddy." Goku said to Krillin as he helped Krillin to his feet.

Piccolo attempted to help Vegeta up but his hand was slapped away as Vegeta exclaimed. "I don't need your help."

"Goku..." Krillin stated. "Why did you...Why..."

"I'm sorry, Krillin. I wasn't..."

"It wasn't him." Piccolo interrupted.

"Well, it sure looked like him to me!" Vegeta exclaimed as he began forming a sizeable ki blast in his right hand."

"He wasn't in control of himself." Chronoa replied.

"And who are you!?"

"I'm Ch..."

"She's the Supreme Kai of Time and you best show her respect Vegeta!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"Now listen here, green man!"

"Vegeta settle down." Krillin replied. "If they say Goku wasn't in control of himself then I believe it."

"...Fine." Vegeta replied as he let his ki blast fade away. "But you..." Vegeta continued as he locked eyes with Isol. "No one tortures the prince of all Saiyans and gets away with it!" Vegeta approached Isol with a clenched fist. Vegeta pulled his arm back and attempted to punch Isol with full force but his arm was stopped just before touching his face. "Let go of my arm, Kakarot!"

"No, Vegeta. They were all in the same situation as me. I know how badly you want payback but it's not worth it."

"Kakarot, I have respect for you so that's why I was willing to let your actions go even if you were under the control of some evil force but I don't share that level of respect for him!"

"Vegeta...please."

Vegeta's bitter anger deafened Goku's words and Vegeta was close to breaking through Goku's grip and releasing his punch on Isol but Vegeta noticed something that caused him to pause. Isol hadn't tried to move away or put up any sort of defense and then he noticed the expression on his face. It was a face filled with regret. The face of a man who was ready to die right then and there to atone for his actions.

"...Damn it all." Vegeta sighed as he unclenched his fist.

"Atta boy." Goku teased.

"Stuff it, Kakarot!"

"Damn it we're all it going to space prison!" A loud voice suddenly exclaimed from outside the command room.

"Not so loud...I have a headache." Quil said to Tuse as he and Tuse entered the command room.

"I'm telling you, man, we're so screwed. We..."

"Relax you two you're not going to space prison." Chronoa replied.

"But what is going to happen to us?" Isol inquired.

"I need some time to figure that out, but in the meantime, we need to cure the rest of the SKK."

"...Goku, where's the jar?" Piccolo inquired, noticing the jar was no longer in his hands.

"I put it down right...here." Goku had sat the jar on a nearby control panel but when he went to pick it up... "Uh, the jars not there."

"What do you mean it's not there."

"Okay, everyone, look around it couldn't have gotten far."

"You are definitely back to normal." Piccolo stated with a facepalm.

"Has anyone seen, Phil?" Celes inquired.

* * *

 _West City – Capsule Corp_

* * *

Gohan rushed into the empty lobby of Capsule Corp and headed to where he felt his mothers presence. _**'Bulma's lab...'**_ Gohan ran to Bulma's lab but it was completely empty. Gohan closed his eyes and began to feel for his mom's ki. _**'...She's...underground?'**_ Gohan looked around for any sort of stairwell but found nothing. _**'It has to be hidden. But where would Bulma...Of course!'**_ Gohan noticed a framed and wall mounted picture of Mr. Satan. _**'Bulma would never keep something like this here unless it was to hide something.'**_ Gohan took the picture off the wall to reveal a small red button. Gohan pressed the button which caused a small section in the center of the floor to open up revealing a stairwell. Gohan quickly made his way down the stairwell and after about 20 flights of stairs Gohan came to a large metal door and proceeded to knock on it.

"Oh no have they found us!?" A voice exclaimed from the other side of the door.

"It's..." Gohan began to say.

"Gohan!" A very familiar voice rang out.

Gohan looked up and saw a security camera pointed him.

"What are you waiting for? Let him in!" Another familiar voice exclaimed.

The metal door slowly opened and Gohan walked in to see his mother alongside Bulma, with Trunks in her arms, and a battered and bruised 18, as well as several thousand citizens of West City in a surprisingly large underground bunker. That seemed to be at least half the size of West City.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi exclaimed as she ran up and embraced her son.

"Hey, mom." Gohan replied as his mother's arms wrapped around him. "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that."

"Chi-Chi, you really shouldn't move around too much after giving birth." Bulma suggested. "Especially the way you did it..."

"It's my baby boy I'd walk a hundred miles after getting into a head-on collision if it meant seeing him."

"I understand." Bulma replied as she'd do the same for Trunks.

"I'm fine, mom. Bulma, what is this place?"

"I started building it after Cell's tournament. In case any more threats came I wanted there to be a safe place for civilians to hide. I wish I could have gotten more people in..."

"You still helped a lot." Gohan replied. "Even if you had just saved one person that would have been one less life lost."

"Thanks, Gohan."

"Listen, Mom, about what happened. About dad..."

"That wasn't really your father right...The man who took you...who took your brother. It was just someone who looked like him right?"

"It's not quite like that, mom. It's a little more complicated than that. You see.."

Gohan cut his explanation short as he began to feel several power levels fluctuate including his fathers.

"Somethings not right. Listen, mom, I'll explain everything later. Just know that I'm fine, my brother's fine, and dad's fine. Everything's going to be alright now."

"Be careful." Chi-Chi replied.

"I will."

* * *

 _IDS Ba-Myu_

* * *

Right as Celes asked the question an intense and mocking laughter came from near the entrance of the ship.

Goku, Piccolo, Chronoa, Vegeta, Krillin, Isol, Celes, Tuse, and Quil ran to investigate while Isol told the rest to stay behind. When the nine of them got to the ship's main entrance they saw Phil holding the jar of white ether.

"Phil? What's going on?" Celes inquired.

"Did the white ether not get to you?" Chronoa also asked.

"Oh no, it did." Phil replied. "I just decided I liked being evil."

"Okay Phil, now's not the time for jokes." Goku replied. "Just give us back the jar so we can cure everyone else."

"No! I'm tired of being told what to do! Phil do this! Phil do that! Phil, pretend to get your neck broken so I can freak out my son! I'm taking charge now. I'm going to destroy the last focal point and free the rest of the Sankakukankei!"

"Phil, you dick! Give us back the jar.!" Tuse exclaimed.

"No." Phil replied.

"Then we'll just have to take it from you." Vegeta stated

"I don't think so." Phil replied as Vegeta tried to take a step forward. "One more step and the jar goes bye bye."

A shit eating grin came over Phil's face as he opened the entrance and took off.

"So we're going after him right?" Krillin inquired.

"Of course." Goku replied.

Phil managed to get a few miles away from the ship before Goku, Piccolo, Chronoa, Vegeta, Krillin, Isol, Celes, Tuse and Quil caught up with him. Everyone tried to get the jar away from him but a surprisingly agile Phil was able to avoid all their attempts.

"Hahaha! No one can stop me n..." Phil began to brag before he was cut off by Gohan who laid into the side of his face with a stiff punch causing him to drop the jar which was quickly recovered by Krillin.

"Got it!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Ah damn it! You haven't heard the last of Phil!" Phil exclaimed as he took off towards the atmosphere.

"Can I at least kill him!?" Vegeta exclaimed to no one's objection. "Thank you!"

Vegeta put his hands together and formed his "Final Shine!" attack.

"That's right I'll get my revenge on those bastards just wait and see...OH SHI..." Phil said to himself before being engulfed by Vegeta's Final Shine.

"Now let's go cure your stupid comrades." Vegeta declared with a satisfied look on his face.

* * *

 _Narrator_

* * *

With the final true threat, Phil, taken care of, Goku, Gohan, and the rest look to cure the rest of the Sankakukankei. And what will be their ultimate fate? Find out next time on Strained Bond: A Hero's Fall to Darkness!

* * *

 _A/N_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed chapter twenty one. That despicable Phil! How could he!? I forgot to mention in the notes for the previous chapter that I went back and retconned Goku taking Chi-Chi to him just leaving her on the floor. So, in case anyone was wondering why Chi-Chi wasn't on the ship that's why. Please let me know you're thoughts and as always, have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic.


End file.
